The Path of A Jedi, Book Two
by mokakenobi
Summary: Sequel to The Path of a Jedi. If you haven't read it, this story won't make any sense to you. This is an Obidala, but mainly it's a story about Obi-Wan Kenobi.
1. Chapter 1

This is the Sequel to my story "The Path of a Jedi". If you haven't read it, this story won't make any sense to you.

To all my faithful readers who've been waitung for such a long time to get an update: **I am really sorry.** And I honestly won't promise anything concerning further updates. The only thing I promise is, that I will be finishing this. But it could take me years. . .

After all these years, I am not sure if anyone will even be interested. I am also not sure my beta would still be willing to help. So, if there is anyone who wants to go over my English, I would be happy.

* * *

This is Book Two, which will contain three parts centered around the AOTC timeline. This starts about three years before AOTC.

* * *

 **The Path of a Jedi**

 **Book Two**

 **Part One**

 **The Power of the Dark Side**

Chapter 1

In the mountains of Altiria a pair of Jedi was trying to flee the local troops. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were the most famous Padawan-Master team in the temple and the Council tended to give them the most complicated missions because in the end they always prevailed. After this particular one had started smoothly, they had given in to the illusion that they would be home soon. However, the diplomatic mission to negotiate between the two fighting parties on the planet Altiria had turned rapidly into a full scale civil war. In the end, they had been forced to flee the capital because they couldn't secure it. Now both parties, the Altirii as well as the Anarrian were after them and it was getting more and more difficult to escape them.

"We need to get moving, Master," Anakin shouted desperately, realizing that they wouldn't be able to fight off the men behind them. About a dozen soldiers were trying to attack, and Obi-Wan was slowly losing his focus because of the open wound on his arm from the last confrontation. His Master was getting paler and paler from the strain of holding himself upright. They needed shelter to stop the bleeding and give Obi-Wan some rest.

He looked around, scanning the environment for possibilities to hide and easily enough was he able to reach into the Force, silencing his mind to find a way out. In between seconds he knew what to do. When he turned around, Obi-Wan had finally caught up with him, holding his arm and panting against the pain.

"There should be a cave behind those bushes, Master." The teenaged boy, almost a man with his sixteen years, took Obi-Wan's healthy arm and dragged him along. He sensed that his Master was trying to heal his wound and didn't expect an answer. His focus was on the cave alone and as predicted it was directly ahead of them. They entered and Anakin began to cover their tracks while his Master was leaning on the wall, his eyes closed.

After a while the young man was sure that their followers had lost the trail and cautiously began gathering woods for a fire. Obi-Wan was shivering and clenching his teeth. Gratefully the older man looked up when he felt the warmth of the fire. "I'm sorry, Anakin," he whispered and after a short while he fell into a deep healing trance, leaving his apprentice to his own thoughts.

It was just like Obi-Wan to apologize for being weakened by his injury. His Master was always eager to be perfect, not able to accept that Anakin was already trained well enough to cope on his own in a case of emergency. The young man knew that this strong will to provide his Padawan with the best training came from Obi-Wan's experience in his former life. He was still struggling with the fact that the other Anakin had fallen and even if he had accepted that this hadn't happened due to any failure in the training process but because of the man's own decisions, he wanted to do better this time. Obi-Wan was determined to avoid repeating any mistakes he might have made and no one was able to calm his mind. The only one who would get through to him from time to time was Padme.

Not that Anakin had any reason to complain. Their relationship was one of affection and the young man knew that he could speak with his Master just about everything. He smiled when thinking about their talks about love and relationships. He was well aware of the fact that Obi-Wan emphasized this point that highly because of his failure to talk to the former Anakin about it, however, until now the young man hadn't developed any love interest and he even wasn't able to imagine that one day he would fall so deeply in love that he would do what his former self had done. He was sure of his place in his life. He had a family on Naboo with his mother and Cliegg, as well as one on Alderaan with Qui-Gon and Tahl, and above all he had Obi-Wan, his rock and the best role model he could wish for.

He looked worriedly toward his Master. Obi-Wan was sweating and tossing around, which was quite unusual for a healing trance. He had to find a way to get them off planet. If the Jedi wanted to settle this conflict, they would need to send more Knights or get help from the Senate. His experience told Anakin that their job was done here. For the first time they would have to admit that they didn't succeed. It wasn't something the young man wanted to do, but his Master's health was at stake and he would find a way to get them to safety.

* * *

Every afternoon Tahl and Qui-Gon would find the time to come together for at least a cup of tea. They held this ritual dear ever since they had arrived on Alderaan three years ago. Sometimes it was their only possibility to talk alone. But today Tahl was worried. Her bond mate was restless and she could feel that his mind was occupied. Being the Master of the Living Force this was unusual for him and it concerned her. "What's wrong, my love," she asked softly.

Qui-Gon looked up from his steaming mug and shook his head. "I don't know but I swear I heard Obi-Wan crying out for help over the bond."

She narrowed her eyes. "He is thousands of parsecs away. Do you think the bond is that strong?"

"Well, it's unlikely, however, it has occurred before. It only happens when he is in real, grave danger." His gaze became distant and Tahl saw the thoughtful look in his eyes. Then he stood up. "I'm going to call Master Yoda. He has to know if something is wrong with Anakin and Obi-Wan."

She nodded, agreeing with him. The ancient Master would know how to treat with this feeling. "Then I am going to take over Luan's lightsaber training," she offered, knowing well that Qui-Gon didn't like his Padawan's schedule being disturbed by his position as a Councilor or any other duties. Qui-Gon gave her a grateful look and left for the transmission room.

* * *

" _This conflict is_ _orchestrated;_ _can't you see it, my Obi-Wan?"_

The Jedi Master felt cold and the constant hammering of Sidious' voice was weakening him. Ever since he had put himself into the healing trance, the Sith was exploiting his weak points, trying to get in. He was struggling hard against it however his strength was fading fast.

" _You need to learn to think like a Sith to defeat him,"_ the voice said in a calm tone. _"My apprentice is an intelligent one. He wants you killed and he will go to any length to succeed."_

Obi-Wan's mind tried not to answer, tried to ignore what was being said, knowing well enough that the relative silence over the last three years was due to his shields and the refusal to let Sidious get to him in any way. He wouldn't take the bait now.

" _Up to this point they have made any escape from this planet impossible. If you don't listen, you and your Padawan will be doomed to die. Wouldn't that be a pity? Such a high potential for the Force, wasted because of your refusal to speak with me?"_

The wound in Obi-Wan's arm was throbbing. There was no way that it would heal while Obi-Wan was struggling with Sidious.

" _Ah, you really need to heal, my Obi-Wan,"_ Sidious continued. _"You really should learn to use Sith Magic. It's so much easier to get things done if you are able to rely on_ both sides _of the Force. You could be up and about within hours and perhaps you would be able to save Anakin. That's what you want, isn't it? Saving Anakin is your life goal, it's what defines you._ _So why don't you do it? He won't be able to save you both and I know that my apprentice already has his eyes set on him. If you die here, Anakin will be lost to him."_

Not able to hide his distress any longer, Obi-Wan groaned. "No," he yelled and gave the tugging on his shields a powerful push. "Get out!"

He heard the Sith chuckle, but it had become more distant. For the moment he was safe. However, Sidious would come back and Obi-Wan wasn't sure if he was able to regain his strength until then.

* * *

The governor of Altiria was seething. "You tell me that you haven't been able to find them? Hundreds of men are searching and these two still elude you? Just pull it together and find them. And don't forget, I want the Master killed and the apprentice must stay alive at all costs."

The general he was speaking to bowed deeply. "Yes sir. I am sure that we will be able to find them today. Hiding in the night is much easier. In daylight, they shouldn't be able to escape any longer."

The governor gave him a brief nod. "See to it." He waved his hand, indicating that he wished to be alone.

A few minutes later the holotransmitter flickered and a hooded figure appeared. Shivering the governor turned toward it and fell to his knees. "My Master," he said and dropped his head nearly to the floor. There was no kidding with this man. He had supported their case greatly, giving them enough weapons to fight the Anarrian for supremacy over the planet however he had asked to get the young Jedi in return.

"Did you get him?" the crackling voice asked without introduction.

The governor shook his head, remaining on his knees. Even from this distance he knew that this man had the power to hurt him. "I'm sorry, my Lord. These Jedi are sneaky. But I am positive that we're going to catch them today. The Master was wounded yesterday. So, they should be slowed down enough for my men to overpower them."

"Do not underestimate Obi-Wan Kenobi. He is a force to be reckoned with. He did escape out of more desperate situations before. Just get them and kill the man soon."

The governor bowed his head again, his fear evident. "It will be done, my Lord."

* * *

On Yaronn, deep in Wild Space, Dooku woke up from a restless sleep. There was a disturbance in the Force and Kenobi was in the middle of it. He didn't like it one bit. Ever since he had built his new base here, he had tried to find out about Sidious' secrets. Firstly, he had wanted to know who this mysterious other apprentice might be. However, there was not the slightest trace in Sidious' files. The same applied to the way the Dark Lord had managed to retain his consciousness in the Force, plaguing Kenobi with his voice.

The only thing Dooku had found out was that there had to be an anchor in this world for Sidious to stay here. As to the nature of this anchor, he hadn't gotten a clue. He just hoped that Sidous wasn't bound to Obi-Wan personally but had another point to focus on. If the anchor was a person there would be no other way to destroy Sidious than killing this person or draw the Sith Lord out through a ritual Dooku had read about. But he hadn't been able to find any specifics, yet. It would be much easier if Sidious had bound himself to a holocron or some other Sith relict.

It all depended on how fast Sidious would have been able to perform this special ritual. If he had done it before his confrontation with the Jedi as precaution, it had nothing to do with Obi-Wan. However, if he had done it during the fight, it was likely that he had bound himself to the young Jedi Master.

But for the moment he had more pressing concerns. For the first time since three years ago he felt the darkness gathering again which meant that the other apprentice had begun his scheme. He had been sure that this day would come. In what situation had Kenobi brought himself now? How would Dooku be able to find out where he was? Well, he had his ways. It was risky but he would find him and with him this other Sith. It was time for Dooku to confront his adversary.

* * *

Anakin was getting more and more concerned. His Master hadn't been able to find the necessary rest in his healing trance. He had been panting, sweating and even groaning. Now he had finally settled into utter silence and Anakin hoped that he would have peace to heal. The Padawan had tried to assist him. However, he had to be careful, healing was exhausting and he needed his strength and his wits to get them out of here. The wound was still deep and he knew that his Master wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

The comm was dead. The Altirii seemed to have shut down communications after the Anarrian assault and he didn't have any possibility to contact help. However, he had the Force and it would guide him. He reached out trying to feel if any search troops were near.

Both sides had set their eyes on them which was quite unusual. Normally, the people on planets did try not to involve the Jedi in their conflicts, getting rid of them rather than trying to imprison them. Everyone knew that there were too much complications with the Senate and the Jedi Council when a Jedi died during a mission. In addition to that Anakin had observed that they seemed to be focusing on getting Obi-Wan killed. No one had tried to wound Anakin, while they had attacked Obi-Wan relentlessly. Something out of place was going on here and it didn't bode well. He had to get his Master out soon or he would die on this Force-forsaken planet.

Suddenly he heard a noise of distress coming from Obi-Wan and when he turned around his Master was sitting upright, his eyes wide open. "Escape from here, Anakin," he said with a raspy voice before falling back again, exhaustion overwhelming him.

Anakin rushed over to his side and took him by his shoulders, gently shaking him. "Master?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Too late for me," he whispered. "But you . . . have to . . . go!" Then he fell back in his trance, apparently satisfied that he had warned his apprentice.

Anakin wouldn't heed his advice. He would find a way to get them both out. He just had to find a ship. But to find one, he had to get out of this cave. He didn't like leaving Obi-Wan alone but there was no other way; he _had_ to go.

After he had dragged Obi-Wan even deeper into the cave, hiding him from any prying eyes, he took his lightsaber to his belt and turned to go. Before he left, he heard his Master whispering, "Beware of the Sith, Anakin."

Frowning he gave him a questioning look, but Obi-Wan was already out of it again. The Sith? They hadn't made an appearance since his Master had killed Sidious three years before. What would they have to do with this? He shook his head. He would be extra cautious then but he had to go anyway.

* * *

Far away on Coruscant Master Yoda sat in his chamber communing with a worried Master Qui-Gon. "Not heard of them we have for two days," his ears twitched, indicating his own concern. "A warning the Force sent you?"

The other Master shifted nervously. "Do you have any news from Altiria? I mean, if something had happened there should be something on the holonet."

"Master Windu and Master Gallia were sent out to Ilum. Only a few parsecs from Altiria it is. Try to contact them I will. Not lightly we should take this. Never deceived you were by the bond."

Qui-Gon nodded; Master Yoda was right. Over the last years the bond between him and Obi-Wan had always proven to be strong and every warning he had sensed, had led them to a dangerous situation. He just hoped that this time it wouldn't be too late. "It's buzzing with danger, Master," he emphasized the seriousness of the situation. "It has never flickered that much before. You should try to get some information fast. I am not sure if my former Padawan will be able to help himself this time."

* * *

 _"Are you really willing to die in this cave, my Obi-Wan? How stupid of you. Just listen to my teachings and I will heal you in no time. You could be an even better Sith than my other apprentice. It is a pity that you would waste all your talent just to stay in the Light,"_ the voice hammered and didn't cease bothering him. There hadn't been enough time for Obi-Wan to heal properly before Sidious had been back. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth. He wouldn't answer, no matter how much the Dark Lord was baiting him.

 _"Do you really think your young Padawan will be able to elude a fully trained Sith Lord? He already failed once. The Force_ _sent_ _you back to save him. You can save him now. If you just gave in, you would be the most powerful Sith the Galaxy has ever seen. My apprentice has set his eyes on_ _young Anakin. I, however,_ _I_ _know who truly has the potential to rule a Sith Empire."_

For the first time since long ago, Obi-Wan felt rage creeping up on him. With a deep breath he tried to fight it, only to hear Sidious saying _, "Yesssss_ _, that's it. Isn't the Force just cruel? To have you thrown back into a life you've already suffered through? Use your emotions, Obi-Wan and you cease to be a pawn of the Force. You can decide your destiny."_

It was difficult, but Obi-Wan won the struggle once more. Centering himself, he held his fury in check. However, it became a physical as well as a mental battle, which took its toll. His arm was on fire now and he had difficulty breathing against the pain.

Then Sidious gave a sinister chuckle before saying, _"What are you going to win if you die here? You're too proud to get any help from me, your Padawan has already left you behind to walk into my apprentice's arms and the next prey will be Padme. He will kill or turn everyone dear to you. It's what I've taught him. You are the only one with the power to defeat him and you sit here and wait for the Force to finish this. You are a pitiful sight, Obi-Wan."_

Something snapped in the young Master's mind then. He wasn't able to fight the rage any longer. "And why are you so interested in me then!" he yelled, his voice echoing in the cave. The Force shifted around him and he focused all of his power on Sidious, shoving him away from the core of his mind. However, the chuckling didn't cease and desperately Obi-Wan continued, "If all this happens, the Sith will rule the Galaxy once more. Isn't that what you want? Why would you want to help me of all people? I killed you!"

He almost saw the Sith Lord's satisfied grin when he responded: _"He_ _isn't as worthy as you are young one. He lacks your determination and strength. Perhaps one day he would have been the perfect Sith, but in comparison to you he is nothing. Now that our conversation is getting somewhere, let me tell you what to do."_

Obi-Wan was exhausted and he just wanted the pain to stop, the voice to stop. Maybe if he gave in once, just once . . . .?

He felt Sidious reaching out for his mind, guiding Obi-Wan's Force grip toward his wound. Then the Sith Lord began to murmur in an unknown language, taking the rage in the young Master to enhance the power of the Sith Magic, he was apparently using. It was astonishing how fast the pain lessened; then it went away completely leaving nothing but a cold feeling behind.

The young man gave a sigh of relief when he felt his strength returning. He looked toward his arm and saw the wound almost disappeared. His eyes widened. He had used the Dark Side. Even if it had been Sidious who had done the magic, the power had come from him. He had done what the Sith Lord had been waiting for and he wasn't sure if he were able to go back from here. He had to try though. Closing his eyes, he gathered the Force around him to rebuild his shields.

 _"Ah, my Obi- Wan,"_ came the voice louder than before. _"It won't work like this. You let me in and relied on my power. Our bond is strengthened now. You can't shove me back into that little light side cage of yours."_ Sidious gave a satisfied chuckle. _"And now that we are finally united, why don't you profit from my knowledge? I am sure we can get you and your little Padawan away from this planet if we work together."_

"I won't work with you," the Jedi responded bitterly, knowing well that the Sith had won this round. Carefully he began to build shields around his crucial memories. If he had to live with this, he certainly wouldn't give Sidious even more of an advantage.

* * *

"We can't get to the planet, Master Yoda," Mace Windu said grimly. "Our intelligence tells us that the Altirii and the Anarrian are at war and communications as well as transportation are down."

The ancient Master shook his head, his eyes showing his concern. "If at war they are, why didn't we hear from Obi-Wan and Anakin?"

The Korun-Master frowned. It was indeed weird. Both parties on the planet should know what trouble came to them when involving the Jedi in such a conflict. "Do you think they are still trying to negotiate?"

Master Yoda shook his head. "Worried Qui-Gon is. Felt a warning through the bond he has."

"Only a Senator would be able to get permission for an intervention. They won't allow any other Jedi to land on the planet," Mace said, already looking for a solution. "Maybe Senator Organa would be willing?"

"Ask him I will," Master Yoda said with a nod. "Stay where you are. Medical attention could be required."

The hologram shut down and Mace looked toward Adi Gallia who looked as worried as he was. "There is definitely something wrong, Mace," she said with certainty. "I can feel a disturbance in the Force."

"What do you suggest? We can't go there."

"Well, we can't go as Jedi however a trip from Coruscant takes time and even if Senator Organa leaves without further delay it could be too late to save them."

Mace couldn't help a smile. Adi's boldness was one reason why he loved her so much. It was a great risk but it was worth a shot. "We need to make up a good disguise then," he said.

She smiled. "Well, I am sure the Anarrian are in dire need of reinforcement and bounty hunters are always willing to help out."

* * *

Bail Organa had instantly agreed to help the Jedi out and Kael Dorvin of Naboo had promised to accompany him. But now it seemed that plans had changed again.

"I'm sorry, Bail," Kael said, his face showing worry. "She is quite persistent. When I told her that I am going with you to Altiria, she made it clear that _she_ wanted to do it."

Bail Organa saw that the young Senator of Naboo wasn't happy about his Queen going into a war zone. However, they were talking about Padme Amidala and there was nothing she wouldn't do if it came to Obi-Wan Kenobi. In addition to that Padme was well enough trained to do this. The Altirii as well as the Anarrian would take her word more seriously than his. She was a sovereign after all. He gave Kael Dorvin a nod of acceptance. "I know how she is, Kael, and maybe it's for the best. She really could help. There's no time to waste. My ship is already prepared. Meet me at the hangar!"

Kael shook his head. "She's coming alone. She doesn't want me to come with you in case something happens. She trusts me to introduce new elections if she can't be Queen any longer."

It was evident that Kael Dorvin didn't like this one bit. Bail understood well enough. Even after accepting the fact that Obi-Wan was the man Padme loved deeply, the young Senator cared for her more than a friend should. However, as always the young Queen was right. The diplomatic mission could prove to be dangerous and someone had to stay behind to look after Naboo affairs. "Then tell her that we're leaving in one standard hour." He looked up and tried to smile reassuringly. "I promise you to keep her safe."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, I was able to finish another chapter. As I said, I can't promise how fast I will be with my updates. But I hope you're going to like this and at least I can tell you that I won't leave you too long with the evil cliffhanger ;)

This is still not beta-read, so all the mistakes are mine and keep in mind that English isn't my first language. I am really trying to master it but I am not always succeeding.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

There was no way to escape from this planet unless they found someone willing to help. Anakin had spent the whole day wandering around, looking for a way out, and he had barely been able to hide from the troops who were still trying to find them. With the help of the Force he had overheard conversations which confirmed his suspicion. Their order was to kill Obi-Wan while Anakin should be brought to the Governor. Seeking help with the Anarrian wasn't an ideal option either. They fought the Altirii, however, concerning the Jedi they had the same orders. The Governor seemed to have promised the leader some kind of truce, should they be able to capture Anakin and bring him to the palace. In any case the whole planet was looking for them and Obi-Wan's words still rang in his ears. _"Beware of the Sith, Anakin."_

Well somehow, they must be involved, which would explain the weird circumstances. But who _was_ their adversary? Was it Dooku? It seemed highly unlikely. The former Jedi hadn't acted against the Jedi since his escape from custody three years ago, and Obi-Wan still believed that the former Jedi wasn't purely evil. Anakin trusted in his Master's judgment. No, this had to be the mysterious other Sith; the one they had been looking for in hope of finding a solution to draw Sidious out of Obi-Wan's mind.

One thing was sure; they needed help if his Master were to survive and after careful consideration, Anakin decided that negotiating with the Anarrian was his best shot. It was the Altirian Governor who was looking for them desperately, so it should be _him_ who was in league with the Sith. Maybe the Jedi would be able to offer the Anarrian something more valuable than the promised truce. If Anakin could prove that the Altirii were working together with the Dark Side, the Senate would drop them off government and the Anarrian could take over.

His mind set, he just wanted to get moving when he felt a soft tugging at his shields. Surprised he opened the bond with Obi-Wan. He should still be healing, but when the Padawan reached out he felt the older man's presence strong and healthy. _"Master?"_ He sent with surprise.

" _Anakin,"_ Obi-Wan responded. _"You're still on the planet?"_

Anakin rolled his eyes. _"You didn't really believe that I would leave without you, did you?"_

Obi-Wan chuckled. " _No, I hoped that you would do the sensible thing, however, knowing you well enough I didn't expect you to be gone."_

" _Master, why is it that you're up and about? You should still be in a healing trance. The wound in your arm was deep. . . . "_

" _I'm fine, Anakin,"_ Obi-Wan dismissed his worry. _"Listen, the Altirii are_ _in_ _league with the Sith apprentice we've been looking for. We need to. . ."_

" _. . . negotiate with the Anarrian to get out,"_ Anakin finished the sentence, frowning. How could Obi-Wan know that? Something was out of place here and his Master apparently didn't want to share.

He almost saw the proud smile when Obi-Wan said, _"Well done, my apprentice, I gather you're already looking for them."_

" _I am, Master,"_ Anakin responded.

" _Well, keep on searching then_. _I am going to find you."_

" _Master,"_ Anakin said, not able to prevent his concern from bleeding through. _"They want to kill you. Just stay away from any troops."_

" _I know, I promise to move cautiously,"_ the Jedi Master reassured him.

Anakin shook his head. There was definitely something wrong here. Obi-Wan had been alone in that cave; how could he have the same information that Anakin had? His Master often showed an incredible amount of insight, but this was stretching things a bit far even for him. Well, it had to wait until they met, but one thing was for sure, Anakin wouldn't let it go before Obi-Wan had told him the whole story.

* * *

It had been easy for Dooku to find out where the Jedi Council had sent Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Over the last few years he had built his own network of spies and his focus had always been on Coruscant because he was fairly sure that Sidious' apprentice would appear there eventually. With his knowledge about how things were processed in the Jedi Temple he always found a way to get the needed information. However, it would be difficult to land on Altiria because the officials were controlling flight traffic and Dooku didn't want to be seen.

His loyal commander, Jango Fett, however was unconcerned. He had done his research and decided that it should be manageable to land on the outskirts near the Anarrian base. Their only chance to find out what exactly was happening on the planet was to make themselves allies. The Anarrian rebels were their best option, as Dooku was sure that the officials had to be in league with the other Sith. There was no other way to explain the darkness which he felt when approaching Altiria.

"My Lord," he heard Jango call from the cockpit and went to him with a question in his eyes. "Look, I think we have found the base."

Dooku nodded. "Let us get down near of it, but far enough that they won't know about us too soon."

With concentration, Jango slowly brought the ship down. In the Force Dooku was able to feel that the darkness was increasing. The association with the Sith apprentice wasn't the only thing happening on the planet. Dooku sensed Kenobi instantly and he swallowed against the lump in his throat when he realized that the disturbance was focused on the Jedi Master. It had to be Sidious who was at play here. Dooku would never forget the unique Force-signature of his former Master. He just hoped that Kenobi wouldn't give in to temptation. Not only was he sure that it was crucial for the Jedi Order that Obi-Wan stay in the Light, but he also loathed the thought of Sidious coming back somehow. He could deal with the apprentice, but the Master was an entirely other league.

* * *

Dack Terek, the young leader of the Anarrian, wasn't satisfied with the outcome of the rebellion so far. He especially disliked being a pawn in the Altirii's hands. If he had known how difficult it would be to capture the young Jedi and kill his Master, he wouldn't have agreed to it. However, it had been the only solution to get back into the game. The planet had been divided for a long time and any peace negotiations had failed. The Altirii had the power to determine all the conditions and his own people had always suffered from the situation. In the end the Governor had come up with the proposal of a truce in exchange for their help. It had been the first opportunity to achieve something for his people.

But now he wasn't so sure anymore. The Jedi still eluded them and the vehemence of the Governor's request to find them today made Dack suspicious. There was more to this than the obvious fact that the Altirii wanted to solve the planet's problems without the involvement from any outsiders. Why kill the Master? Why deliver the apprentice? What would the Altirii want with him?

"General Terek," he heard one of his men calling out for him. He turned around and paled at seeing the strangers who were being escorted toward him. They were trying to hide it, wearing the clothes of bounty hunters, however, Dack would recognize a real Jedi no matter in which disguise. The woman, a Tholothian, and her companion, a dark-skinned humanoid, were surrounded by the distinct air of authority and strength that every Jedi projected. Well, so much for killing one of their own and capture the other. He should have known that the Jedi Order wouldn't stand by and watch while a pair of them was in trouble. But how did they know? Communications were down and no ship had left the planet since he and his men had begun their rebellion.

"What's the matter," he asked in a harsh tone, looking reproachfully toward his man. No stranger should just walk into their camp.

The man bowed. "I am sorry, General, but they insisted that they could be of use to us. They are bounty hunters and . . . ."

Impatiently Dack nodded and waved the man away. "I can see that. Just leave us, now that the damage is done."

With an apologetic look the soldier went away and the moment he was out of ear-shot Dack decided to be straight-forward. "Nice disguise, Masters, however, if you want to be an efficient leader, you should be able to recognize a Jedi when he stands before you," he said, trying to keep his voice steady.

The man gave him an accepting nod. "I can see that you shouldn't be underestimated. My name is Mace Windu and this," he pointed toward the woman, "is Master Adi Gallia. We're members of the Jedi Council and we'd like to know where our Jedi team Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker are."

Dack went white like a sheet. The Jedi Council? The two Jedi must be special if the Council was looking for them personally. Silently he cursed the Governor and his scheme. His feeling that something was utterly wrong here had been justified. He sighed, knowing that he had no other choice than to change the plan. "Well, you're welcome to be my guests. Just follow me to some place where we can talk," he replied. He had to make the best out of this. Perhaps he would be able to improve his people's position without killing and capturing a Jedi. He led them into his tent and gave orders not to be disturbed.

* * *

The diplomatic ship from Coruscant was on its way to Altiria and Bail had sat down with Padme to talk about their plan. He was also trying to calm her down, as she couldn't hide her concern. He understood well why she was worried and felt himself painfully reminded about a similar situation three years ago on Naboo. Considering her age at the time, he had admired how she had dealt with the situation then. But it had to be difficult to be in love with a man, whose life was constantly in danger. Even more so, because this man was Obi-Wan Kenobi, who wasn't a normal Jedi at all. Bail knew from his many talks with Mace Windu and Qui-Gon that the Jedi Council tended to rely on the young Master every time when dangerous missions were to be undertaken; and to this day he and his Padawan had always succeeded. Bail was often astonished how his friend was able to get out of desperate situations. There weren't many people who knew how exceptional this was. Qui-Gon had explained to Bail what had happened after Sidious had died; that the Sith Lord somehow had retained his consciousness in the Force and manifested himself as a voice in Obi-Wan's mind. Besides him and Padme, only the Jedi Council and a few of Obi-Wan's closest friends knew about this.

Before their departure, they had talked with Qui-Gon, and Bail had been shocked when the Jedi Master told them that he had sensed Sidious' presence over his bond with Obi-Wan. After what Bail knew about this bond, he took this information very seriously and he knew that Padme did the same.

They had formed a deep friendship over the last few years, and he knew that she was looking forward to the end of her term in a few months. She would finally be able to live a relationship with Obi-Wan then. He just hoped that this would come to pass now.

"How long until we will be there?" she asked with a soft voice.

He sat down and gave her a reassuring smile. "Chancellor Valorum provided us with his fastest ship. We should reach Altiria in a few hours."

She gave him a nod and stood up, beginning to pace. "I don't like being in hyperspace and waiting. It's just that we can't _do_ anything. He could be dead by now."

He followed her up and placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her. "Don't even go there, Padme. We will save him. Just remember that he got out of hopeless situations before and he has Anakin at his side."

She smiled wanly. "Yes, Anakin would do anything to help him." She sat down again, looking defeated. After a few minutes of silence, she looked up to him, tears glistening in her eyes. "Before he left we talked about what we would do when my term has ended."

Bail sat down across from her with a curious expression in his eyes. "I often wondered what you will do. There are many Jedi couples, but you are the first woman outside the Temple in love with a Jedi Master."

She nodded. "Obi-Wan is well aware of the fact that this will be more difficult. We haven't worked out yet how we can live together, but he always promised me that he would find a solution. After my term, he wanted to ask the Council for leave. He planned to come to Naboo to get to know my family. Then we would have talked about the future."

He took her hand in his and squeezed it. "And you will do just that. You must preserve hope, Padme."

She took a deep breath. "You're right. He wouldn't want me to despair and I have to get used to this. I am sure that being the wife of Obi-Wan Kenobi means that it won't get any better in the future."

He chuckled sadly at this. "I am sure about that." He took a sip of his tea and thought about what she had said. Then he asked cautiously, "Did it ever occur to you that he is special? I mean, being a member of the Council that young, having defeated a dangerous Sith Lord. . . There is something about him. . . Sometimes it is as if. . . ."

"He knows what is going to happen in the future? As if he is sure what needs to be done that the Jedi Order can prevail?" she asked and gave him a questioning glance.

"Exactly. I mean it's quite remarkable that he founded the alliance. It was completely against former Jedi policy. And the rule of attachment, they changed it because _he_ suggested they do so. Why are they listening to him? Surely, he is an exceptional strong Jedi, but he is much younger than most of them."

Her gaze became distant. "You know Bail, I asked myself the same questions often enough. Kael and I have discussed it too. During the Naboo crisis he prevented me from calling for a vote of no confidence against Chancellor Valorum. This vote would have led to the election of Palpatine as Chancellor, of that I am sure today. He told me he had a vision. But sometimes I wonder if that is true. He seemed to know about Sidious from the moment I met him. I was but a girl and prepared Palpatine's election as Senator together with my father. He always encouraged me to doubt Palpatine's respected persona. Could a vision be that precise?"

Bail shrugged at this. "I am not sure. I don't know much about it. As much as I have learned about the Jedi during the last few years, they still remain a mystery. But . . . if it's possible, why is it Obi-Wan seems to be the only one who has these precise visions? I've never seen another Jedi pointing toward things that are going to happen in the way Obi-Wan does."

She frowned. "It's true. There is more behind this. He once hinted toward me that he has to tell me one day, but he hasn't done it, yet."

Bail closed his eyes, fighting a wave of foreboding. The more he thought about this, the more his conviction that they needed Kenobi increased. They had to find him and bring him home.

* * *

It had taken Anakin a long time to finally reach the Anarrian camp. He still felt his Master following behind him and he hoped that by the time of his arrival he had reached a settlement with the rebels. Carefully he approached and hid behind a bush to observe the camp before making himself visible.

There were many soldiers patrolling around and in the middle of it all a few tents were installed to provide shelter. The farthest tent from him had to be that of their leader. He reached out with the Force and was surprised to feel a well-known presence nearby. The next moment he saw Master Windu and Adi Gallia leaving the tent together with a man, who seemed to be the Anarrian leader. He had to admit that he was relieved to realize that the Council had decided to help them. Their disguise told him that they weren't here as Jedi. He had to treat carefully to not reveal their identity. He stood up and made his way toward the guard, his hands up, indicating that he wouldn't threaten him.

The guard's eyes widened when he saw him. Holding up his blaster, he shouted, "We got one!"

In between moments the base was on the move and Anakin was escorted to the leader. The young Anarrian looked around and Anakin saw Master Windu swallow at his sight. Everyone was staring at him and the tension was palpable. For a brief moment, the Padawan was asking himself if he had made a mistake, then the leader gave the guards a nod and the blasters were lowered.

"You sent us on quite a hunt, young Jedi," the man in command said. Then he looked to the guard at Anakin's side. "Bring him into my tent. I want to talk with him." With a glance toward Mace and Adi he said, "You're coming with me."

The moment they were alone, Master Windu rushed to his side and Anakin realized that they must have already persuaded the leader to help them. "Is everything all right?" the Korun-Master asked with concern.

The young man gave him a nod. "I am fine." He looked around, unsure on how to behave. Did the rebel leader know who he was dealing with?

"Dack Terek here has agreed to work with us," Master Gallia told him, apparently sensing his confusion. "He knows who we are. However, we decided to keep it in between this circle, because we can't be sure how many spies there are."

"Where is your Master?" Mace Windu stepped in, his eyes showing a hint of anxiety.

"He's on his way. I had to leave him in a shelter, because he was gravely injured. But somehow he managed to heal himself and promised to find me." Anakin decided in the blink of an eye that he wouldn't tell them about his bad feeling. They could deal with the circumstances of Obi-Wan's recovery when they had him back.

"Well, then we're going to wait," the Korun-Master answered with a nod.

Dack Terek cleared his throat. "The Altirii are looking for this one," he said. "We need to treat him like a prisoner. I will be able to explain that we can't deliver him as long as we aren't sure that the Altirii keep to their promise, but I can't let him run free."

Adi Gallia gave him an understanding nod. "Anakin will stay here. He won't blow our cover."

The young rebel looked toward Mace. "You're going to keep your promise, aren't you? I have to present my people with a solution for this conflict."

The Korun-Master stepped to the General and gave him a reassuring nod. "I told you that the Jedi will help you in exchange for your support. The Chancellor has sent two ambassadors to negotiate peace. If we are able to prove the Altirii's allegiance with the Sith, they will transfer authority to the Anarrian until a peace treaty is signed."

Anakin sat down, his exhaustion catching up with him. The Masters seemed to have thought about everything. He was grateful for the unexpected support. Without protest he let the Anarrian bind him to keep up pretense. The binders were loose and he knew he could free himself in between seconds.

Before they left, Mace Windu turned around and gave him an approving nod. "You did well, Anakin. I promise that we will get your Master to safety."

* * *

"The Chancellor has sent two ambassadors to negotiate with you," the hooded hologram said.

The Altiri began to curse at that. Then he looked toward the blue-shimmering form. "But my Lord, what are we to do now. We can't deny talks if the Chancellor has ordered them."

"Just let them come and distract them long enough to capture the young Jedi. Have you made any progress yet?"

The Governor knelt down. "I am sorry, my Lord, but they seemed to have vanished."

"They didn't," the Sith Lord replied, slamming his fist on the nearby table. "Something is happening there; I can feel it. You can't allow the ambassadors to destroy our plans."

The Altiri swallowed. "What shall I do when they prove to be dangerous?"

"Just keep them in the palace. Having them in custody should give you enough leverage to negotiate with the Republic."

* * *

The walk was exhausting and Sidious' voice in Obi-Wan's mind made it even more demanding. The Sith Lord had been right; he wasn't able to push him back. The connection was stronger than ever and the young Master felt the lingering darkness with vigorous intensity. He shoved his uneasiness about it aside, knowing that he couldn't be distracted if he wanted to get out of here. His mind was focused on his surroundings and he sensed the searching troops everywhere, which made it difficult to circumvent them. He would have time to deal with the implications of what had happened with the Sith later. Now he had to find Anakin.

He couldn't be far away from the rebel camp. His senses told him that safety was near. However, the moment he had climbed another mountain and was looking down, he realized that there was one more obstacle between him and his Padawan. He saw about thirty Altirii camping downhill and instantly knew that he couldn't walk around them. But how should he fight them all? It was impossible.

" _It's not impossible,"_ he heard the voice and groaned at the sharp headache it evoked. _"You just have to rely on your abilities. Just gather the Force around you and I will help you defeat them."_

He gave a snort. _"You will help me? How? With the Dark Side? No, I think I am going to rely on my stealth abilities,"_ he replied, knowing that he couldn't give the Dark Lord another opening.

Sidious chuckled at that, apparently able to read his thoughts quite clearly. _"My Obi-Wan, we both know that there is only one way through this. You have to fight. If you don't, Anakin will be lost. They will find him and bring him to my apprentice. Now let's get down there and win the battle."_

The Sith was right; there was no other way. However, he should be able to overwhelm them on his own if he concentrated enough. _"Then stay out of my mind, so that I can focus on fighting them,"_ he sent with determination and with an evil snicker Sidious withdrew.

Suppressing his feeling of foreboding, he went down, hiding behind the bushes until he was directly behind the first man. Without effort he defeated him by knocking him unconscious and continued to the next one. It went surprisingly well. He was able to overwhelm five of them before the others even realized that he was there. Another five were knocked out when they opened fire and he reflected the blaster bolts toward them with his lightsaber. He just regained hope when he was suddenly surrounded by the remaining twenty and in the blink of an eye he knew that it was over.

Their Commander directed his blaster at him and Obi-Wan held up his lightsaber. "There's no way out of this, Jedi," the Altiri said. "Lower your weapon."

"So that you can kill me?" Obi-Wan asked wryly. "I don't think so."

"We have orders to kill you and we will do so now. If you fight us, you will only kill more people than necessary."

Obi-Wan felt a surge of rage at that. This Altiri dared to use his Jedi philosophy against him. In this moment Sidious was back with a triumphant laugh. _"Gather the Force, my young apprentice,"_ Obi-Wan heard and was not able to fight the command. Sidious drew on the combination of fury and Force energy and before Obi-Wan was able to stop him a powerful Force wave erupted, knocking down the men all at once.

* * *

"No," Anakin shouted in despair and the next moment Mace Windu and Adi Gallia rushed into the tent, only to see the Padawan having freed himself from his bindings.

"Something has happened," Adi said. "I felt a wave of darkness."

"It came from _him_ , Master Windu," Anakin almost yelled. "I had to close the bond because the darkness was already consuming me."

Mace swallowed against the lump forming in his throat. What had Obi-Wan done?

* * *

With a cry, Qui-Gon shoved himself upright in bed. Tahl blinked briefly, trying to fight the remainder of her sleep. Her bond mate was leaning forward, panting heavily and holding his head.

She sat up and placed a hand on his shoulder, knowing that he would need a moment. Gathering the Force around him, Qui-Gon relaxed a bit and turned toward her.

"Obi-Wan," he said, desperation lacing his voice. "He did something terrible. Sidious must have gotten through to him. I had to close the bond."

Tahl swallowed thickly at that. She placed her hand on his temples and sent him healing energy, sensing the residual headache. She knew how it must pain him to sever his connection to his former Padawan. He was always reluctant to do it when it was necessary. To do so willingly must mean that things were serious.

His eyes filled with tears and he took her in his arms. "He killed people, Tahl," he said with a trembling voice. "I felt it. What are we going to do? How will he come back from that?"


	3. Chapter 3

As promised, I tried to get this update up as soon as possible.

Still not beta-read, so all mistakes are mine. Just point them out to me. I am happy to correct them.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Obi-Wan knelt on the floor, panting against the pain. The Force wave had drained him of his energy, and he was stuck somewhere between complete horror and overwhelming guilt. He had failed. He had allowed Sidious to use his power to obliterate all of them. In his head, he heard the Sith Lord laughing in triumph, and he was too exhausted to shut him out. His body was trembling, and he let out a strangled breath, trying to get air.

Suddenly, he felt two hands on his shoulders. "Breathe, Obi-Wan," he heard faintly. "Just breathe! You have to focus on your strength; you can push him back." The voice was familiar, and it was growing louder as its owner started to channel his own Force energy into Obi-Wan.

" _Do not listen, my Obi-Wan,"_ Sidious said, not able to contain his rage. _"It's my traitorous apprentice. Don't give in to him!"_

Apprentice? The Sith Lord was here? No, the voice was too familiar. Once more he heard it, laced with despair: "Obi-Wan you have to breathe. Use my energy to push him back. Please!"

Relying on his instincts, Obi-Wan drew on the power lent to him and drove Sidious back into a far corner of his mind. He felt the other Force-user erecting a shield, and the moment Sidious' signature faded, his senses told him who it was.

"Dooku!" he stated with a trembling voice, and opening his eyes, he forced the former Jedi out of his head. The young man looked toward Dooku and wasn't sure if he should be grateful or furious. "What are you doing here, Dooku?" he asked, disconcerted.

The former Jedi shrugged. "I felt a disturbance in the Force and went after it. And. . ." He looked around, taking in the picture of the fallen soldiers. "I'd say that I was needed here. Or would you have been able to shut him out without my help?"

Obi-Wan didn't respond. Silently, he walked away from the place of his transgression. His anger at Dooku was fading, and regret for what he had done returned with vengeance. He turned his attention inwardly and realized that Anakin as well as Qui-Gon had closed their bonds. His first emotion about it was relief and a vague hope that they hadn't sensed what he had done. However, he knew better. Such an amount of darkness couldn't be hidden. He examined the shield Dooku had erected around Sidious' presence and noticed immediately that something was amiss. He twisted round. "You used the Dark Side to close him in?" he asked, his voice incredulous.

Dooku had followed him and at the question he shook his head, not believing that the young man could be so naïve. "What did you expect? After what you did, he was growing incredibly strong. No Light Side technique would have been able to contain him. You should be grateful that he's gone for now."

Obi-Wan sank down on a rock. "For now?" His voice started to tremble.

"Nothing will hold him off permanently, Obi-Wan," Dooku replied, surprisingly gentle. "We need to find the origin of his power to defeat him. It's too dangerous to let him linger in your mind. I'm surprised it took him that long to launch an attack."

The young Jedi held his head and fought against the desperation creeping up on him. "What have I done?"

"You did incredibly well regarding the circumstances. You managed to live with this for over three years. It shows how strong you actually are. But in the end, he has so many means to turn you, and it was to be expected."

The Jedi Master didn't seem to be able to process his words. "I killed them all," he said through clenched teeth. "How can you say that I did well?"

"You didn't kill them, _he_ did," Dooku corrected him.

Obi-Wan looked up, his eyes wide open. "He used _my_ energy to do it. He wouldn't have been able to act, if I hadn't helped him. I . . . It . . . Force, I didn't know that you could do such a thing! It was so powerful. I've never felt something like this before."

Dooku swallowed against the lump in his throat. "Do not go there," he warned. "It's what he desires. You're starting to analyze the power behind it, and step by step you'll sink deeper into darkness."

"How can we overcome such a power with our inadequate means, Dooku?" Obi-Wan couldn't fight his agitation any longer. "You said it yourself. The only way to hold him back for now is using the Dark Side."

Dooku stepped forward and started to shake the younger man. "Stop this, Obi-Wan. The Dark is going to corrupt you. You are too important to take this risk. Let me help you!"

Obi-Wan freed himself. " _You_ want to help me? Why should I trust you? Every time we find common ground you just disappear. What have you done for the last few years? Are you Jedi or Sith? I don't know!"

Dooku gave him an understanding nod. "I am a Sith, Obi-Wan, or a Dark Jedi or whatever you want to call me. However, I have my own agenda. I've been trying to locate Sidious' elusive apprentice for the last few years and . . . I made some progress in doing my research to find out what Sidious did to retain his consciousness in the Force."

The young man clasped his hands behind his back, his stare intense. "Tell me, why are you doing this on your own? You could have done it with our help. Why did you flee?"

Dooku released a frustrated sigh. "I wouldn't have been able to do what I did if I had been in the Temple. I need to be free to use whatever means necessary. . . ."

Obi-Wan huffed with annoyance. "You mean you need the freedom to use the Dark Side whenever you deem it necessary?"

Dooku was getting irritated now. "Yes, and what's wrong with that? You realized it yourself that _someone_ has to do it. I just. . . Wait . . ." He turned around.

"I sense it too," Obi-Wan said and stood up, taking his lightsaber from his belt.

The next instant they were surrounded by at least twenty men. Obi-Wan noticed that their uniforms were different from the Altirii and concluded that this had to be the Anarrian. Before he was able to react, he heard a voice from behind shouting, "Stop it, commander!" A young Anarrian appeared and to Obi-Wan's surprise Mace Windu was walking beside him. With wide eyes the young Master looked toward his fellow Councilor.

Dooku seemed to be confused as well and lowered his weapon. The commander gazed around with a question in his eyes. "We had orders to kill this man, General," he said.

The young General nodded. "I changed the order. Who knows if the Altirii will keep to their promise? Let's bring him with us." He gave Mace a nod, "Please secure the prisoners and take them to the camp."

Obi-Wan didn't resist when Mace bound him, and Dooku followed his lead. Without a doubt the former Jedi had realized like him that they had to go along with the Korun-Master. Then they heard one of the Anarrian shout out, "General, I think you need to see this!"

Mace gave Obi-Wan an inquiring glance, and the young man tried not to flinch, knowing well enough what they had spotted. Walking over, they heard the leader say with shock in his voice, "Who did this?"

The moment Mace saw the corpses, Obi-Wan felt a wave of bewilderment in the Force. The Korun-Master shifted his gaze toward Dooku, who just shrugged. "They assaulted us and we had to fend for ourselves."

The soldiers moved away with anxiety, and the young leader swallowed thickly. "Let's go back to the camp."

On their way Obi-Wan evaded Mace's quizzical looks. He would have a great deal of explaining to do.

* * *

Luan was worried. Her Master had been distracted during lightsaber training and that wasn't something that normally happened. Qui-Gon was always focused on the lessons he applied to her and if he wasn't, there had to be an important cause. When she had pointed it out to him, he hadn't shared it with her though, which bothered her even more. They had a very strong bond and he wouldn't hide things from her under normal circumstances. She was relieved that they were back in their quarters, where Tahl was awaiting them with lunch.

The Jedi healer was throwing them a worried look when Qui-Gon just walked in without a greeting and sat down. "Are you all right?" she asked, knowing well that he wasn't. He wouldn't want his Padawan to know what had happened to Obi-Wan, but the girl was perceptive enough to sense that something grave must have occurred.

Qui-Gon didn't answer and Luan shrugged, her expression sad. "Does this have to do something with Obi-Wan and Anakin being disappeared?"

Tahl gave her a nod. "Qui-Gon had to close the bond this night," she explained. Luan cringed, knowing that this was something her Master loathed to do.

"Do you want to call Master Yoda? Perhaps there's news?" Tahl asked him softly, deciding that he had to do something to ease his mind.

"No, he would have contacted me if he already knew something. I am sure Bail Organa and Padme are going to find Obi-Wan. I just want him to come home." He turned around and smiled wanly toward Luan. "I'm sorry. Your training shouldn't suffer from this."

She gave him a hug. "It's part of who you are, Master. I know that you always have Obi-Wan to worry about. Let me help you."

He smiled and she saw a touch of sorrow in his eyes. "The Force must really love me to have given me such an understanding Padawan in my old age," he said. Then, he turned toward Tahl. "Let's have lunch and then I will go meditate." He heaved a sigh. "I really want to have Obi-Wan here for some time as soon as this dreadful mission is finished. He needs me."

Luan gave him a smile at that. She actually agreed with him. It was time for the family to be back together. However, she couldn't fight the feeling that something was currently happening that would change their lives forever.

* * *

"Something is not right with this Governor," Padme said and let herself fall on the sofa in their quarters. After having finally arrived on Altiria, she and Bail had tried to set up negotiations immediately. But the Governor had postponed the meeting to the next day. Both had been disappointed. There would have been enough time to at least contact the Anarrian today. Now they would lose more time.

Bail looked around inquisitively. "He seemed a bit too eager to get rid of us," he confirmed Padme's suspicion. He walked onto the balcony and nodded satisfied.

Padme followed him and they shared a look. "Well, it shouldn't be a problem to escape. . ." she said and looked down. At Bail's questioning glance, she laughed. "Oh, please Bail, don't tell me that wasn't what was on your mind right now. We both know that this could get dangerous. I am not a Jedi, but I can tell you, I've got a bad feeling about this."

"I have to admit after having met this Governor, I share that feeling entirely. I don't believe that he is interested in negotiations. I guess I should get a look around the planet. Maybe I will be able to find a way to contact the rebels." He looked back to the room and spotted the blinking comlink. "Good, at least he provided us with an open communication. Do you think he has it surveyed?"

"I'm fairly certain about that. But we still should call Master Yoda. Any ideas?"

He just smiled. "Let me see." He took the comlink in his hands and examined it closely. Then, he began to search his pocket. When he found a small device, he grinned with triumph. Passing on the comlink to Padme with a smile, he pronounced, "This should perform the magic. He won't catch anything with the noise this thing is making."

"You're quite resourceful," she replied with an approving nod. Then she pushed the button, establishing a connection to the Jedi Temple.

Within a few moments, Master Yoda answered. "Your Highness, arrived safely you have?"

"Yes, Master. We are in the palace now. You were right; something is wrong here. The Governor is stalling the negotiation. Bail suggested that we don't inquire about Obi-Wan and Anakin for now. However, he is going to examine the surroundings later. We need to wait for dark as we are sure that we are being watched."

"Careful, you must be. The Dark Side I sense. Gone to Altiria Masters Windu and Gallia have. Establishing contact with the Anarrian they will. But not as Jedi they travel."

Bail felt relief at that. It was reassuring to know that they had Jedi backup. "I will look around the planet as soon as we're ready here, Master Yoda," he stated.

"Good allies you both are," the ancient Master replied. "However, watch for your own safety you must. Not happy Obi-Wan will be that involved you we have."

Padme and Bail shared a smile, knowing this to be true. "No worries, Master," Padme said. "I am going to explain the situation to him. . . ." Bail placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze. The fear that something had happened to the young Jedi Master was overwhelming her again.

Master Yoda seemed to feel it too. "Trust in the Force you must, Milady. Keep Obi-Wan safe it will."

Bail saw the young Queen swallowing against the lump in her throat; but within seconds, she had regained her composure. "The moment we know more, we are going to contact you again. I am going to stay in the palace, no matter what happens. This seems to be the only place where communications aren't down."

After Padme had shut down the comlink, Bail walked over to his bag, rummaging around until he found his blaster and his vibroknife. He took off his senatorial robe and hid the weapons in his trousers. "Well, let's see what's going on here then." He gave her a worried look. "Will you be all right?"

She nodded with reassurance. "We _need_ to find the Anarrian. I am sure the Governor will put off the meeting again tomorrow."

"I am certain that I will be able to contact them," he answered. "If I'm not back in the morning, you have to create a diversion. I will bring the Anarrian to the palace, so that the Governor has no other choice but to accept the beginning of negotiations."

* * *

The Jedi had gathered in General Terek's tent, and the young General had instructed his men not to disturb them. Anakin sensed the young man's anxiety over what he had witnessed and he himself was shocked by what Mace Windu had told him. He wanted to know what could be the reason for that many dead Altirii, as Obi-Wan usually tended to incapacitate rather than kill. But his Master was withdrawn and didn't come forward with any information. Their bond was still closed and Anakin couldn't get through.

Mace, Adi and the General were talking with Dooku, trying to find out what he was doing here. The Sith's responses were evasive, and Anakin was sure that they wouldn't find anything out if Dooku didn't want them to. Slowly, the young Padawan walked over to his Master, who was sitting in the back of the tent, his face pale and his eyes tired.

"Master?" he asked tentatively, and the older man looked up as if seeing him for the first time.

"Anakin," he replied quietly. The young man couldn't fight the uneasiness he felt at his teacher's defeated voice. Then, Obi-Wan took a deep breath, apparently remembering his duties. "We need to reestablish the bond," he said and instantly Anakin felt a flicker at the edge of his consciousness. He opened his side of the bond, welcoming the presence of his Master and gave a sigh of relief. When he turned around, he saw Master Windu observing them closely.

For a moment, the young man took in the warm feeling, the bond provided him with, but it didn't take him long to realize that something was wrong. His Master was holding back and given the nature of their bond this was a bad sign. Obi-Wan never held back. He always opened his mind fully to him. Usually the only occasions he shielded part of himself were when Sidious was launching an attack, and that hadn't happened in a long time.

" _What's wrong?"_ he sent cautiously.

" _He's in here,"_ Obi-Wan confirmed his hunch. " _I don't want you anywhere near him."_

" _Can't I help?"_ Anakin didn't like the fact that his Master always seemed to think that he had to deal with the Sith Lord on his own, and occasionally Obi-Wan had allowed him to lend his support in pushing the voice back. However, now the Master was shaking his head in refusal.

" _Too dangerous,"_ he just sent and his expression didn't help calming the Padawan's mind.

Mace and Adi were approaching them and Anakin felt his Master's unrest over the bond. "Obi-Wan," the Korun-Master addressed him with surprising cautiousness. "Are you feeling better?"

The younger Jedi gave him a nod. "I am fine, Mace," he replied, making Anakin roll his eyes. It was obvious that Obi-Wan wasn't fine at all, however, his Master wouldn't admit to it if not absolutely necessary.

The Councilor shared a doubtful look with the Padawan and Adi, but continued nevertheless. "We need to know what went on. Dooku wasn't forthcoming with any details."

Obi-Wan gave him a snort. "Well, the last time you've seen each other, he was your prisoner. What do you expect him to do?" Then he shut his eyes briefly, fighting for a measure of calm. "I was attacked by the Altirii. Dooku helped me out. I don't know why he is here, but I am sure it has to do with the involvement of the Sith."

Anakin felt that essential information was lacking in that statement and one look toward the two Councilors showed him that they sensed it, too. However, they knew that there was no point in trying to insist if Obi-Wan wasn't ready to share what happened voluntarily.

Anakin gazed toward Dooku and noticed that the former Jedi was giving Obi-Wan an intense stare. Something was going on between those two and the Padawan didn't like it one bit. He turned back and asked: "What are we going to do with Dooku, Masters? I mean, he still is an escaped prisoner. . ."

Obi-Wan gave an exasperated sigh at that. "Anakin, we really have other problems to deal with right now. . . ."

"Still, he is right, Obi-Wan," Mace interrupted him before Anakin was able to start an argument. "We can't simply dismiss the fact that Dooku has to be taken back to Coruscant into Jedi custody. But given the circumstances, we should focus on our current situation first."

"It will be difficult to prove the Altirii involvement with the Sith," Adi said with a frown on her face.

Mace shook his head. "With Dack's testament that they wanted to kill a Jedi Master we should have enough to make a move against their Governor."

At this moment, an Anarrian soldier walked into the tent. "General," he pronounced with a salute. "We have another man in custody. He just walked into our camp."

Dack Terek nodded slowly. "Bring him in," he ordered. He didn't appear overly surprised to have another visitor after everything that had already taken place on this day.

* * *

Bail Organa was making more ground than he had expected to. Most of the troops seemed to be centered on the mission to capture the Jedi, and his training helped him to remain concealed. Up to this point he hadn't spotted any Anarrian soldiers. He just hoped he would be able to find the rebels soon. The sun was already rising, and he knew that it would be difficult for Padme to explain his absence.

When he crossed another junction, he was taken aback to discover a whole bunch of soldiers lying dead on the ground. He inhaled sharply realizing immediately that they hadn't been defeated by rebels. No, this was the work of a Dark Force-User; of that he was certain. Master Yoda had been right. More was going on here than a simple conflict between the planet's factions.

After having regained his composure, he decided to continue on his way. He was relieved when he finally spotted the Anarrian camp a few moments later. When approaching, he was instantly surrounded by soldiers and held up his hands, indicating that he didn't mean any harm. He waited patiently outside a tent and couldn't help a smile when a young Anarrian came out with Mace Windu at his side.

He gave a slight bow toward the young leader of the Anarrian. "Salutations, my friend," he started with an official note, not betraying his allegiance with the Jedi Master. "I am Bail Organa, a Republican ambassador, sent by the Chancellor to negotiate the conflict between you and the Altirii."

He saw surprise on the young man's face at this introduction. Then the leader gave Master Windu an accepting nod. "Well, it seems that my friend here was right then. May I invite you in?" he waved toward the tent and they went in.

Bail wasn't able to fight the gasp when not only Master Gallia but also Obi-Wan and Anakin were gathered around in the tent. But what was even more disconcerting was the fact that Dooku was sitting there, too.

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on here?" he asked with a scowl in his expression, unsure how much the Anarrian leader already knew.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were freeing themselves from their binders. The young Master looked worn out while his apprentice seemed to be tired but still energetic enough to help Obi-Wan.

Mace sat down and the young Anarrian showed Bail his place in the center of the tent. "Our young friend here is well aware of the fact that we are members of the Jedi Council," the Korun-Master began to explain. "He is helping us."

Bail sat down with a nod. Relieved that things were beginning to look up, he addressed Dack Terek, "Well, let's discuss the purpose of my visit then, shall we? I actually need to get back to the palace soon or my companion is going to have a hard time explaining why I'm not there. Chancellor Valorum sent us here to resolve the constant conflict between you and the Altirii. I asked the Governor to contact you. However, we got the feeling that he was reluctant to do so. That's the reason, why I am here."

"The Altirii are in league with the Sith Lord," Mace said before Dack could answer. "We don't have any proof, but the Governor promised a truce between the parties in case the Anarrian were able to deliver him Anakin and kill Obi-Wan. I am sure this fact will be enough to remove the Governor from office."

Bail's eyes widened at this. "It is indeed sufficient if you are willing to give testament," he stated to the young leader. "Naturally an Anarrian would have to take over the peace talks then."

"The Altirii won't follow me," Dack replied, suddenly a bit overwhelmed that there actually seemed to be a solution for his people.

"No, I am sure that they won't," Bail agreed. "But we would be able to help find someone who could negotiate on their behalf. We will settle an agreement right away, working out the details of the peace-process. The Queen of Naboo is in the palace and she will be our witness. I think this should be enough to stress the importance of what we're doing here."

"The Jedi will take the current Governor into custody because of his transgression," Mace stepped in.

Dack was briefly too surprised to even say something and Bail had the feeling that he was really interested in achieving peace for his people. Then, the young man looked up, gratitude showing on his face. "I will talk to my men. They still think that we are going to deliver these two," his gaze fell on Anakin and Obi-Wan. "Then we should be ready to go."

Without waiting for a response, he practically fled the tent, leaving the group alone. The same moment, Bail rushed over to Obi-Wan's side. "Are you all right?" he inquired with worry.

The Jedi Master's eyes showed no emotion when he nodded. "Just a bit worn out, Bail," he tried to reassure his friend but failed miserably. Bail looked up to the others, who stood there in tense silence. "What happened here?" he asked, "And what is _he_ doing here?" He looked toward Dooku with suspicion.

"We're going to talk later," the Korun-Master said shortly. "Let's just get this settlement done, so that we can leave this forsaken planet."

Bail agreed; he was sure that Obi-Wan must have experienced something awful here. The young man hadn't even blinked at the mention of Padme's presence on the planet, and if Bail knew one thing it was that the Jedi Master would normally be furious to learn that she was once more in the middle of a dangerous mission.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Easter everyone. I wrote a bit and here is the next chapter.

Still looking for a beta. All mistakes are mine and if you point them out, I'll correct them.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Back at the palace, Mace, Adi, Bail and Dack Terek hurried to arrest the Governor while Obi-Wan, Anakin and Dooku stayed with a worried Padme in her quarters. The young Queen couldn't help feeling nervous. Obi-Wan had avoided her questioning gazes ever since they'd arrived. She was used to him treating her formally while she acted in her office as Queen, but usually his eyes would sparkle with joy and delight and he would seek out an opportunity to exchange a few personal words.

She was wondering why Dooku was with them but didn't ask. It was obvious that something bad had occurred, and if the former Jedi Master had any part in it, they would have brought him in as prisoner. As this wasn't the case, she concluded that he must have helped them in some way, for which she was grateful. "Sit down," she said and put glasses and refreshments in front of them. No one spoke a word and she was shifting uncomfortably.

Of course, it was Anakin, who broke the silence, totally ignoring the tension between his Master and Dooku. "Thank you, Padme. I am starving. Oh, I am very happy when we can finally take off this rock. . . ." He trailed off when he saw Obi-Wan's scowl.

"Well, is anyone going to tell me what happened?" Padme asked before another moment of silence could begin.

Obi-Wan shook himself out of his trance at that. "I'd rather not talk about it, Padme," he said, his voice way too cold. But when he noticed her hurt gaze, a warm shimmer came to his eyes. "I am sorry."

Insisting wouldn't help. She had some experience with his moods by now and she never had seen him quite so closed off. She told herself that he would confide in her as soon as he was ready.

It didn't take Bail long to call her. They needed her to stand witness for the agreement. With an apologetic smile, she left, her worries not settled in the least.

* * *

After Padme had gone, Anakin walked over to the window, not able to endure the continued silence. He debated with himself on how to get his Master to open up. Still, he recognized that this wasn't a good idea while Dooku was present.

Suddenly Dooku let out an exasperated sigh. "You have to snap out of it, Obi-Wan," he stated, his annoyance obvious.

Before Obi-Wan was able to respond, Anakin turned around, facing the Sith. "You will address my Master with respect, Dooku," he said in a contemptuous tone. "I won't stand by. . . ."

"Anakin, leave it," the Jedi interfered in what Anakin always described as his Master-voice. "Dooku did help me in a dire situation. There is no need to treat him like that." His Padawan gave him a facial expression of disbelief. Only he didn't dare contradict him in front of Dooku.

The former Jedi shook his head with a rueful smile. "I wanted to speak to you alone, Obi-Wan. Anyhow, it appears that your apprentice won't leave your side for the foreseeable future, so I will state my part now."

Obi-Wan gave him a nod. "There are no secrets between me and my Padawan."

Dooku raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Oh, aren't there?" he couldn't help saying. He leaned forward locking eyes with the young Jedi Master. "The block won't hold forever, Obi-Wan. If you want to get rid of Sidious for good, we need to find his anchor on this side. You realized how dangerous his presence in your mind can be. Just do me the favor and accept my support. Together we can work it out, and I will be able to provide you with protective measures against him."

Anakin was speechless. What was Dooku talking about? He knew that Obi-Wan was permanently struggling against Sidious' voice in his head, but he had been able to manage well enough. Hadn't he. . . ? No! He rushed to his Master's side, suddenly having his worst suspicions confirmed.

He placed his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and the Jedi Master looked up to him with sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry, Anakin," he said, well aware of the fact that the young man had worked it out. "I wasn't strong enough to fight him. He took over and. . . . I killed them all."

Anakin shook his head, trying hard not to show his emotions. "It wasn't _you_!" he said firmly. "You wouldn't have been able to do that if he hadn't made you. I know you!"

Dooku rolled his eyes. "As touching as this interaction between Master and Padawan is, we can't ignore the fact that it happened and that now that Obi-Wan let Sidious in, my former Master will continue to torment him until he finally reaches his goal."

Anakin gave him an understanding nod. "We need to destroy him," he said with determination in his voice. "What do you suggest?"

Dooku's surprise at the Padawan's demeanor showed on his face. Satisfied, he began, "I found a book on old Sith Magic which describes a process to retain one's consciousness in the Force. To do so you have to use a person or an object as an anchor. I. . . Well, I am not sure what he used. We would have to do more research. First, I need to know what exactly happened during your fight _before_ I killed him, Obi-Wan. If he used _you_ as his anchor. . . ."

Obi-Wan nodded resignedly. "I would have to die to get rid of him."

Anakin inhaled sharply at that. "That's. . . not an option,"

His Master closed his eyes briefly. Then he took the young man's hand and squeezed it, trying to reassure him. "Let's be realistic, Anakin. It could well be that he did it during the fight. If that's the case, there is no point in refusing to do what is necessary."

Anakin swallowed thickly. "No. . . ." he said, defeat in his voice, knowing that his Master had a point.

"Let's not dwell on the worst possibility," Dooku stepped in. "He could have prepared this a long time ago. If he used an object, it would have to be a powerful one, a Sith Holocron maybe. We would have to retrace his steps to find it. And. . . Well, the fact that he has a connection to Obi-Wan could help."

Anakin sat down across from his Master, locking eyes with him. "Are you considering this? I mean, I am not sure if the Council will allow us to work together with a Sith, no matter how desperate we are."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "They won't. The path Dooku suggests is too dangerous. The line between Light and Dark must be crossed to have a chance of success, and they won't give their permission to such a plan."

"We must do it without the Council's approval, then," Anakin responded firmly. "If there is a possibility for you to be free of him, we need to pursue it."

He didn't like the sad look his Master was giving him at that. "Anakin," he said with a sigh. "You _know_ that I can't take you with me. It's much too soon for you to enter such a fight."

"Master, I _am_ ready! I won't let you do this alone!" Anakin was desperate, knowing Obi-Wan well enough to take this seriously.

The Jedi Master's gaze shifted over to Dooku. "Would you mind giving me a moment with my Padawan?"

Dooku stood up and walked over to the door, accepting that this had to be discussed in private. "Anakin," he said with surprising compassion in his voice. "I understand that you want to help your Master. But we need to consider what Sidious is capable of. He won't hesitate to use your relationship to turn Obi-Wan. He was always obsessed with him, and you are exactly what he requires to succeed."

Anakin swallowed thickly when the former Jedi left.

"He's right, you know," Obi-Wan said with a sad expression in his eyes. "I would love nothing more than taking you with me. You know I only feel complete with you by my side. But. . . ."

The young man gave him a slow nod. "You can't take the risk. . . Are you going to leave me with Master Windu then?"

Obi-Wan seemed to be surprised by his acceptance.

"Master, I am _not_ him," Anakin stated, knowing well enough where the surprise did come from. "I am certain you would take me with you if you could. I trust you."

Tears shimmered in the young Master's eyes at that. He took a deep breath, straining for a measure of calm. "It's not the first time that you would train with Master Windu. You always liked it."

"The difference to before being that you are going to leave without the Council's approval. You won't know how they will react. Even worse, I won't know when or if you will be back," Anakin responded, not able to hide his desperation.

Obi-Wan stood up and waved his Padawan over to him, placing his arms around him. "I will be back as soon as I can, Ani, I promise. Even if the Council decides that I can no longer be your Master or even a Jedi, it won't change anything about our relationship."

Anakin squeezed him back. "I know. No one will be able to separate us for good. Just promise that you will call for help when you need it."

"I will. And tell Qui-Gon. . . Just tell him that I'm sorry," he said, swallowing against the lump forming in his throat.

* * *

After Mace Windu and Adi Gallia had taken the Governor of Altiria into custody, it didn't take the Altirii long to agree to negotiations with the Anarrian and Bail set up the terms quickly. Mace was impressed by the young Senator's efficiency. A treaty about how the peace process should continue was signed in no time, and the ceremony with the young Queen of Naboo standing witness left the Korun-Master time to examine the Governor's communication device.

Adi was giving him a questioning glance when he let out an annoyed huff. "It's encrypted. I am not sure if we can find information about the Sith Lord with this," he said, shaking his head.

"Well," Adi replied, "At least we have a confession from the Governor. It will help us convince the Senate that this elusive Sith apprentice is a real threat."

"Yes, that's a relief. They were starting doubt our word. Now we should be able to get their approval to in extending our search."

Bail Organa approached them, apparently satisfied with the results of this mission. "We will take the Governor with us to Coruscant. Maybe further interrogation will be more successful. In any case, he has to answer for his crimes in front of a Galactic court."

"It seems we have everything covered here then." Adi concluded and gave Padme a smile as she came over to them. "Your Highness, we are very grateful for your support." She bowed with respect to the Queen and Padme inclined her head politely.

"I am always at your service, Master Gallia." She gave Mace an inquisitive look." Now that we've resolved this conflict, I'd very much like to know what happened earlier. Obi-Wan is not himself right now and he usually isn't shaken lightly. There must be another reason than the Altirii trying to kill him."

The Jedi were looking down uncomfortably. After a moment of silence, Adi cleared her throat. "We would really like to know that, too. We found Obi-Wan and Dooku not far from the Anarrian camp. They were surrounded by dead Altirii soldiers. We can't tell you exactly what happened but. . . it was disconcerting to say the least."

Padme looked to Bail and the Senator gave her a nod. "I am no expert but it was obvious that a Dark-Sider must have killed them with the Force."

"Dooku?" Padme asked her gaze shifting to Mace.

The Korun-Master narrowed his eyes, reaching into the Force. "I am not sure. It didn't feel like him."

Padme shook her head in denial at what his words seemed to imply. "Obi-Wan couldn't do something like that. You can't really believe this!"

"Let's not jump to any conclusions," Mace replied firmly. "Adi, would you mind preparing our ship, so that we can return the Governor to Coruscant? I'd very much like to have a word with Obi-Wan alone."

Adi gave him a nod and left without further discussion. "I am going to inform the Chancellor," BaiI said, glad to have something to focus on.

"I'll bring you over, Master Windu," Padme murmured, her face showing concern.

* * *

Mace Windu sensed a wave of sadness when he entered Padme's quarters to speak to Obi-Wan. The intensity of it in the Force made him cringe. Even more uncomfortable was the hint of darkness that still lingered even though Dooku wasn't present. It confirmed his suspicion that the disturbance was centered around the young Master rather than the Sith.

"Are you going to tell me what happened out there?" he asked, shaking Obi-Wan out of his musings.

The young Jedi heaved a deep sigh. "I'm not sure how to begin. . . ."

"Well, explaining the fact how we found at least thirty dead soldiers when meeting you would be a good start," the Korun-Master answered, trying not to sound judgmental.

Obi-Wan placed his hands on his face and Mace felt sadness turn into desperation. "I killed them," the young Jedi murmured, almost too quietly for Mace to hear.

For a moment, he thought he had misunderstood. But the currents of the Force around him pointed out the truth clearly enough. "You. . . How? You would never. . . ."

Obi-Wan looked up and shook his head. "No, I wouldn't, but in this case I did. I gave in to Sidious' presence in my mind. . ." He stood up, beginning to pace. "I could tell you that the circumstances were difficult, that I was injured and feared for my Padawan, that I had no other choice but to let him use Sith healing magic on me. But in the end, I _had_ a choice. I let him do it, and from that moment on I couldn't keep him at bay any longer. He used my power to kill the soldiers and now he's lingering in the back of my mind, only held at bay by shields Dooku erected. I wouldn't have been able to push him back on my own. If I want to be myself again, I need him gone, Mace, I can't live with this any longer."

Master Windu was surprised to see that much emotion openly displayed. Obi-Wan usually treated every situation with the ever-present grace and serenity of an accomplished Jedi Master. He couldn't' remember when he had been able to read the young man's feelings that easily in the past. "I'm not sure I understand where you're going with this. I thought we had agreed that Master Yoda would be looking for a way to get rid of him. Are you telling me, you can't wait any longer for him to do that?" It pained him to answer Obi-Wan's desperation with such rationality. However, his duty as Councilor won over his need to reassure a friend. He knew that Padme, Bail and Anakin could give the young man their emotional support instead.

Obi-Wan huffed in annoyance. "No, I can't wait any longer. I am certain that Sidious is already plotting how to get out again. What will happen then? I need another way to finally get rid of him."

"Another way? But if even Master Yoda can't help, who can we turn to?" Mace asked, disconcerted.

"Dooku suggested that he could help me finding a solution. We would need to do more research, but there is a possibility. I. . . Well, you won't like that at all. . . It's necessary that I familiarize myself with Sith teachings to succeed. It could even require me to use the Dark Side. But, Mace, I have to do this."

The Korun-Master shook his head with vehemence. "You can't be serious. That's what he wants. Sidious is going to use this against you. We can't afford to lose you to the Dark. And with Dooku of all people! You can't trust him!"

The room filled with agitation and Mace cringed at the power behind it.

"There's no other way," Obi-Wan exclaimed. "He already used me to kill people. I need him out or I am doomed to go Dark anyway."

Mace tried to move toward him, but stopped immediately when he saw the young Jedi retreating. "Please, reconsider this, Obi-Wan," he said softly, trying to reason with him. "We can find another way. Master Yoda is working on it."

"He's been working on it for three years. And it led to nothing. I can't let Sidious play his games any longer. I have to protect Anakin, Padme, . . . Force. . . I have to protect _all_ of you!"

Mace cringed again when a new wave of desperation filled the room. He took a moment to consider the consequences of what the young man was proposing and being the Jedi Master he was, he was able to see the threads of future events quite clearly. The clarity of it shook him to his core. The Jedi couldn't afford to lose Obi-Wan. "The Council will never approve of this. They will banish you," he said flatly.

Obi-Wan gave him a nod. He had already known this would happen. He straightened and in an instant, all the emotions were gone, replaced by serenity. "They will do what they must do. I am doing the same. My decision is made, Mace. I just beg you to take over Anakin's training. He trusts you and I don't want him to suffer for my choices."

Mace wasn't ready to accept this without a fight. "Obi-Wan, I am not sure if the Council will welcome you back after this. You don't have to be concerned about Anakin. No one is going to judge him by your actions and I _will_ train him. But please reconsider this. We need you!"

The young Master looked down, his voice soft, he said with determination, "I' m sorry, Mace. I can't. I need to do this!"

* * *

Padme was looking toward the door of her quarters wearily. When Master Windu had left to talk to Obi-Wan, she had expected that their discussion would be serious. However, she wasn't prepared to hear them both raising their voices. She never had heard Mace Windu shout, and she asked herself what exactly it was that they were talking about.

The door opened and the Councilor stepped out, more upset than she had ever seen him. He turned around once more and said: "The Council won't ignore this. As much as I understand your motives, I won't be able to help you if you pursue this."

Obi-Wan gave him an accepting nod. "I know, Mace. I didn't make this decision lightly. But . . . I can't continue living like this."

Padme felt that deep down Mace understood what the young man was doing. But as a representative of the Jedi Council he wasn't able to admit to it. With a brief nod, he left them alone.

Slowly Padme walked into the room, closing the door behind her. "What did you do?" she asked, tentatively, realizing that he didn't need another confrontation. She wanted to support him, however, she had difficulties to do so, when he shut her out like this.

He sank onto his chair. "I'm sorry, Padme," he said and she got the feeling that he still was reluctant to tell her what was going on.

She knelt before him, taking his hands, squeezing them slightly. "Please, don't do this," she said softly. "I know that something terrible must have happened. Just tell me, so I can help you."

He shook his head. "You can't help me. No one can. I need to deal with this on my own."

"Is that the reason why you sent Anakin away? Why you made Master Windu angry? So, that you can play hero and deal with everything on your own _again_?"

His incredulous gaze told her that she had reached him. "We've been already over this, Obi-Wan," she said firmly. "The times that you took the destiny of the universe on your shoulders have passed. You agreed with us that help and support is something even _you_ can accept."

He swallowed at that. "Padme, Sidious is getting stronger," he said with a trembling voice. "For the last three years, I was able to force him into the back of my mind. I felt him, but I never interacted with him. The shields were holding and it was bearable to live like that. But now. . . ."

"Did you talk to him?" she asked, sensing that there was more to it than that.

He squeezed her hands almost to the point of hurting, and she began to fear his answer. "He made me do things. . . I. . . I killed people, Padme."

She had expected it to be bad, but what he was telling her now horrified her. How strong must the pull of the Dark Lord be to make Obi-Wan do such a thing. _'He needs to be driven out,'_ she thought. She wouldn't watch him struggle with this any longer. The Jedi should have done something sooner. Surely a Jedi like Master Yoda should have an idea how to deal with this.

He seemed to interpret her silence as rejection and slowly pulled out of her grip. "I am truly sorry," he said, trying to regain his composure. "I understand that this isn't something you can accept lightly. What he has done to me. . . I don't know how to deal with it. I know that guilt doesn't help. But I can't promise you that it won't happen again. He is too strong, and holding him back for so long, seemed to have made him even more determined."

"Obi-Wan," she replied firmly. "It's only natural that you're at a loss. Sidious knows this. So, please, don't give him another reason to play you by reacting with guilt and self-doubt. We have to find a solution to draw him out. He needs to be gone!" She stood up and began pacing. "We should have done it long ago. I can't believe the Jedi were willing to let you live with this for such a long time."

"There was no other way and up to this point I was strong enough to deal with it," he tried to explain.

She turned to him, her face furious. "Yes, that's it, isn't it? _You_ were strong enough. _You_ were able to deal with him. It shouldn't be like this, Obi-Wan. They should have done something. Instead of sending you and Anakin out there on the most dangerous missions, they should have investigated. They should have considered how hard this is for you. But as long as _you_ can deal with it, there is no need, is there?"

He shook his head. "There are things you don't know, Padme."

"Oh yes, I know that you're still holding back. I know that you and the Council share more secrets. And I was willing to accept it as long as I thought that they were looking out for you because you are precious to them. But they didn't. They accepted this without making any effort to do something about it. And now you're sitting here, thinking that this is _your_ problem. Well, let me tell you. It isn't. You freed the Republic of a monster, and the Republic has a responsibility to you. If the Jedi won't do it, I am sure we'll find help elsewhere."

He couldn't fight a smile at her passionate speech, and she realized that this was the first smile she had seen since having met him this morning. "We're going to talk to Bail," she said with determination. "I am sure between the three of us, we will be able to find solutions."

He leaned forward. "Padme, I've already found a way. Dooku offered his support in finding out how Sidious was able to retain his consciousness. I am going to leave with him."

Her eyes widened at that. "No, you won't!" she exclaimed.

He closed his eyes briefly. "Please, Padme, I can't keep having this argument. I know you all think he is evil. But he is the only one who can rein him in for now, and I need to explore the Dark Side if I want to solve this. Only he can help me with that."

"Oh, Obi-Wan, I didn't say that we won't work with him. I just said that you won't _leave_ with him. I won't let you deal with this on your own."

"No," he said with his firm Master voice. "I won't allow you to take part in such a battle. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you."

"Well, it's what I have to deal with every day, when you're on one of your missions. But I can assure you, I won't enter any battle. As far as I can tell, there is a lot of research to be done before anything happens. Are the Jedi providing you with a base?"

He looked down. "Mace didn't like the idea very much. I need to do this without the approval of the Council."

"So, _that's_ what you both argued about." She walked to the window and his eyes followed her. "They wouldn't even help you _now_."

"They can't. It's against the Code and there is great risk in what I'm doing. In my current condition, it could be the last straw to make me turn. They can't condone this."

"Oh, stop it," she replied. "Don't defend them. There is no need. I came to know the Jedi and their Code quite well over the last few years. But if what you're telling me is true, it will be all the more important for you to have support. What did you think? That you would leave with Dooku for who knows how long, and we would go on living our lives happily? And in the end when you finally succeeded you come back the lonesome hero, and everyone will be glad to have you back?" She took a deep breath. "Or even worse, you don't come back and we all have to ask ourselves how we could have helped."

He shook his head. "You are unbelievable," he said with a smile. "You won't let this go, will you?"

She gave him a smile back. "I won't."

He stood up and walked over to her, drawing her into an embrace. "I am such a happy man, that you chose to love me this ti. . . Um. . ." he shook himself and she was sure that he almost had said something he thought he shouldn't. But then she just returned the embrace, glad that she had convinced him.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, it took me long enough. But as I said before, this will take some time.

Still no beta, all mistakes are mine. If someone is willing to help, just write me a message :)

And now have fun!

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Qui-Gon had been waiting anxiously for a call from Master Yoda. The venerable Jedi Master had sent him a message that his former Padawan was alive and healthy but hadn't given him any details yet. The bond, he shared with his former Padawan, was of no help either. The young man was shielding himself strongly, which was a good sign as well as a bad one. He was relieved that the young man was able to hold up such strong shields because it showed that he had regained his strength. However, that Obi-Wan was determined to keep his thoughts from his former Master worried him. Something was still going on and it wasn't good.

His worst fears were confirmed when Yoda told him what had happened on Altiria. Fighting the rising panic, he strained to keep his emotions in check and asked, "Where is he now?"

"Gone with Padme to Naboo he has," the Master said, his ears falling a bit, showing his own distress at this fact. "Follow them Dooku will. Decided to battle Sidious with the Dark Side Obi-Wan has."

Qui-Gon inhaled sharply. What was his Padawan thinking? "What about Anakin?" he questioned, knowing that Obi-Wan wouldn't do something this serious without considering the boy's well-being.

"Continue his training with Master Windu, he will. Confused Anakin is, but refused to take leave he has. Useful he wants to be to the Order while his Master is away."

"What is the Council doing about this?" Qui-Gon knew that they wouldn't just let this go without taking any action.

"Left without their approval, he has. Consequences there will be," the diminutive Master confirmed.

Qui-Gon felt that Master Yoda didn't like , the Council wouldn't share the ancient Master's opinion in this. Obi-Wan had crossed a line and he must have known it too, which made his decision to leave Anakin out of it only logical. He wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the young man's future in the Order.

"He must feel so alone," the words escaped him beforehe could keep them in.

The nod Yoda's hologram gave him, surprised the Master. "A great service the Queen of Naboo has done to us. Not wanted to let him go, Master Windu did. Her presence will make it easier for him to be separated from the Jedi."

Nevertheless, it didn't feel right to Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan should have help. The young man had done so much for the Jedi and now they were accepting that Dooku and Padme supported him in this time of need without taking the initiative.

"What if. . . ." he wasn't even able to finish voicing his thought.

Master Yoda seemed to know nonetheless. "The same consequences suffer you would when following him. A Padawan you have to consider, Qui-Gon."

Reaching into the Force, Qui-Gon sensed that the outcome of this situation was uncertain. He saw himself returning into the Jedi graces, finishing Luan's training, while the other possibility was banishment. Defining the future wasn't his strength, to get such a clear picture of possibilities was seldom for him. But the Living Force was urging him on despite the consequences this may have. And if he knew one thing, it was that he had always followed its pull.

"Luan needs me," Qui-Gon said with determination in his voice. "But for now she can continue her training with Tahl. She will understand. I know that it is right to help Obi-Wan, Master."

Yoda looked down, and Qui-Gon wasn't sure if it was out of shame that the Council didn't do more for his former Padawan, or because he was sad that Qui-Gon was leaving, too.

"She will need another Master in case. . . ." Qui-Gon said with sorrow.

"Find a solution for that we will when necessary this is," the venerable Master responded firmly. "Not suffer for her Master's decision the girl will."

* * *

The palace of Theed was bathed in the glowing morning light and Obi-Wan Kenobi sat on the floor in a far corner of the garden to meditate. He had chosen this place a long time ago, even in another life. After Qui-Gon had died in their duel against Darth Maul, he had been in desperate need of a silent place to bring order into his thoughts. In _this_ life, he had instinctively come back here. He was grateful that the place still existed. It had always been a bridge between this life and his former existence, and the Force was exceptionally strong here. The only other place he felt this strong anchored in both worlds was Tatooine.

One week ago, they had come to Naboo directly from Altiria. Dooku had assured them that he would follow as soon as he had gathered all the files that could be useful to them, and they were still waiting for his arrival.

The Council had reacted as Mace and Obi-Wan had expected them to and decided that during his absence the young Master could no longer be treated as a member of the Jedi Order. Even if that wasn't a surprise for him, Obi-Wan had to fight the sadness that came with this decision of a group of people he considered his allies.

He missed his friends, above all, his Padawan, whom the Council had forbidden to contact him. Anakin, being the resourceful, young man, he was, had already found means to communicate without the Council's knowledge, and Obi-Wan was sure that Mace did silently condone it. The Korun-Master wasn't as naïve as his Padawan liked to think.

The decision to cut him off completely had hurt Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master within him knew that there wasn't any other decision they could have made, but that couldn't stop him from feeling unjustly treated.

This and the fact that Sidious' voice was getting louder again led to his dire need of meditation. His mind was a mess, and the dark place where Dooku's shields tried to keep the voice in check didn't help. Padme was like a rock at his side and at the moment she was the only person he could turn to. He hadn't spoken to Qui- Gon, knowing well that it was likely that he of all Jedi would understand his actions. But what would he achieve apart from making the situation for his former Master more difficult? Qui-Gon himself hadn't called, which indicated that he had come to the same conclusion.

His rational side was able to analyze his situation and the reason for it, but for now his emotions seemed to be on the forefront of his mind, and all he felt was sadness and even betrayal. He began to understand Padme's fury over the actions of his fellow Jedi. This turmoil within him made it so much easier for Sidious to play his games. Every night the Sith was present in Obi-Wan's dreams, emphasizing the feelings of abandonment the young Jedi struggled with.

He sighed deeply, not able to quiet his mind. He felt painfully reminded of his lonely days on Tatooine when his memories had prevented him from dealing with his guilt. Guilt was a path to the Dark Side, as was rage, and at the moment he was hard pressed not to give into rage.

He had done what was necessary to prevent a terrible future, and where had that left him? The Galaxy was free of Sidious, but he was not. His life was a permanent struggle to prevent the Dark Lord from getting loose. He always had been ready to sacrifice himself for others, but this was taking things too far. Why would the Force give him a new life full of friends only to present him with a threat like this? How would he be able to give it up when necessary after having experienced it?

He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear someone approaching and it startled him when he heard a voice near him. "You won't find peace of mind like this, my Padawan!" He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Qui- Gon standing in front of him, a slight smile on his lips but sadness in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" the younger Master asked with disbelief.

Qui-Gon sat down on a bench across from him. "I wanted to see you. Is that such a surprise? You left without a word. If it weren't for Anakin, I wouldn't know what was going on at all. The Council sure doesn't understand what has driven you to this decision."

"But Anakin did?" Obi-Wan asked, not able to hide the hope in his eyes.

"Yes, my dear Padawan. Anakin understands quite well why you did what you thought was right," Qui-Gon reassured the young man. "So does Master Yoda and if that is of any interest to you, I understand as well."

After all the doubtful thoughts, Obi-Wan couldn't fight the tears in his eyes at his former Master's words.

"In fact," Qui-Gon continued. "I have asked myself quite often why it took you so long to finally do something about that Sith lingering in your mind. I mean, you dealt with it well enough, but it was always painful to watch. And in my opinion Master Yoda didn't take this seriously enough."

Obi-Wan swallowed thickly. "You really think that? Why didn't you say something sooner then? It's not like you to hold back."

"Honestly? Because I know you too well. You don't take lightly to any criticism toward the Jedi Order. Even if that changed slightly over the last few years. . . But had I told you that they do not treat you well, you wouldn't have listened. You had to understand it for yourself, and considering what I felt over our bond when I arrived here, you finally see it clearly."

"I wouldn't say that I see _anything_ clearly at the moment," the young Master said and slowly stood up. "My emotions are all over the place, and I have a hard time to deal with them." He walked over and sat down at his former Master's side.

"It is to be expected, Obi-Wan. You've always struggled when you needed to decide against the Council. But you did so before. It's just the first time that you do so to save _yourself_. And this time they didn't follow your decision. Normally you would defy them to save other people, or even to save the Order. In the end, they always listened."

Obi-Wan gave him a nod. "I understand why they couldn't."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at this. "Do you? Why would you? You've proved your allegiance to the Jedi time and time again. You came back from a terrible former life only to be confronted with the prospect of living it again. And what did you do? You didn't shy away from your responsibilities once. You accepted to be treated as a Padawan, as a Knight, always having more knowledge and wisdom than all of them together. . . Well, maybe apart from Master Yoda. You always did what was right for the Jedi. You brought Anakin to the Temple, you killed Sidious, you built a strong alliance with the Senate. You are the reason they know what could happen and are able to prepare for it. Do you want me to go on?"

"You're exaggerating. We did all of this together." Obi-Wan responded, shaking his head in denial.

"No, we didn't. No one would have done any of this if it weren't for _you_. And now _you_ need something. After having waited three years for the Council to come up with a solution, you decide that this is enough and take things into your own hands. And what are they doing? They just banish you? I think, you have every right to be furious, disappointed, sad. . . ."

The young Jedi Master felt a weight lifting off his shoulders at his Master's words. Qui-Gon had summarized his emotions perfectly, and somehow it was important that he understood and even gave his permission to experience them. He had thought it selfish that he was disappointed only because the Council wouldn't consider his position.

"The question is, what will you do with these emotions," Qui-Gon continued. "You can dwell on them or you can use them. Make them your ally in the fight against Sidious. Emotions are energy and to accept them gives us strength. Use the rage within you to find a solution to get rid of him, and take the disappointment toward the Council as a lesson that you are your own man. Your instincts serve you well enough, you don't need their approval."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "Use my rage? But that is what _he_ wants. I can't do that.'"

"No, Obi-Wan, _that_ is not what he wants. _He_ wants you to act in blind rage. _He_ wants you to let rage control your actions. I say, use your rage and direct it, channel it. Every Jedi feels rage, and you know that. You're just losing focus because he is distracting you. The path that you've chosen now will present you with many temptations. When you begin to discover the things, the Dark Side can do, you must be strong enough to resist the urge to continue to use it. Control your emotions to be strong. Don't let yourself be controlled by them."

The younger Jedi heaved a deep sigh at this. "You are right and under any other circumstances I would know this. But I also know that in the vulnerable state I am in, I am going to need someone to remind me. How will I be able to do this without your help?"

"Who said you have to?" Qui-Gon answered with a smile. "I am here to stay. I won't let you go through this alone. I understand why you want to keep Anakin out of it, but I am a Jedi Master, strong enough in the Force to resist the temptations that come with your task. I will help you."

"What?" Obi-Wan asked, his shock evident in his voice. "You can't! The Council. . ."

"Has already told me that I would suffer the same consequences as you do. But I am here anyway. Tahl approved of it and she will take over Luan's training as long as I am gone."

The young Master was overwhelmed. He should talk Qui-Gon out of it, he should send him back to his family, but he couldn't. Too relieved was he to know that he wasn't alone, that Qui-Gon would be by his side. He swallowed against the lump forming in his throat and just gave his former Master a grateful nod.

* * *

Dooku arrived two days later and they began to work on a solution without further delay. Padme provided them with a lab combined with a library. Because of her own interest, it had already been full of volumes about Galactic history, and when Palpatine had fled Naboo she had added his collection to it. After all, they had enough material for their research at their disposal.

While Qui-Gon was buried deep in a book about the last great war against the Sith, Dooku began to show his own findings to Obi-Wan. "I found a note from Sidious about transferring one's consciousness into another body," he frowned slightly at seeing his former Master's handwriting. "Sidious describes a process that allowed him to switch bodies. It's all referring to both bodies being alive. So, I am not sure the same applies in your case."

Obi-Wan gave him a thoughtful nod. "He would need the anchor we spoke about to return into his old body. But what if that body was dead?"

"He would have taken precautions for that. I know my old Master. He'd never leave that risk unattended. That is why I think he has done this long before his death. I saw him switch bodies from time to time while being with him. He used it to spy on someone or to hide himself. But given that he always returned to his persona as Palpatine, I think _that_ was his original body."

"He would have changed it otherwise after you revealed his identity, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon stepped in from behind.

"I don't understand why he didn't," the young Master said with a frown. "It would have been easier for him, wouldn't it?"

Dooku shook his head. "I think he needed his original body to have his full connection to the Force. He always tinkered with cloning. I know he was working on a clone of himself. The Kaminoans helped a great deal with that. But in the end, he never achieved it. He told me that the Force was not to be fooled. . ."

"Which means the Force would have recognized his original body, and his strength wouldn't transfer with him," Obi-Wan concluded. "But what happened to the people he transferred into?"

Dooku seemed to be uncomfortable with the question. "The few times I saw him use this, the people he transferred into died. He killed their consciousness from within. They had to make room for him."

"Then why am I still alive?" The young Jedi Master asked aloud what the other two were thinking.

"I really don't know," Dooku answered, his eyes showing concern. "Maybe you are too strong for him to take over, maybe your mutual bond prevents him from killing you. . ."

"Or maybe he is still convinced he can turn Obi-Wan over to his side," Qui-Gon added the possibility no one wanted to voice.

"We won't know," Obi-Wan said with determination. "I surely won't ask him."

"Speaking of asking him," Dooku looked up to the young Master. "Is he bothering you?"

"Ever since you placed the shields around him, he isn't able to come through. I can feel him raging against them, and it's disconcerting. But he is safely caged." He gave them a slightly defeated look. "It's a slight relief for now, but I am sure he will find a way out soon enough. So, let's work on this while I still have the energy to do so."

Qui-Gon gave the young man's shoulder a brief squeeze of reassurance and was rewarded with a grateful smile. "The anchor, what could it be? And what would happen if we destroyed it?"

Dooku shrugged. "It could be anything. But now that I'm sure that he did it long before his death, I no longer think it is Obi-Wan, which is a relief. It must be something powerful. My guess is, it could be a Holochron."

"And how can we find an object like that without having the faintest idea, what and where it could be?" The older Jedi asked, getting more concerned by what he was hearing. Essentially, they had nothing yet.

"We have to use a locator spell," Dooku responded. "His signature must be written all over the object. The only possibility to find it, is to use a spell and look for his signature."

"And how will we be able to do that?" Qui-Gon asked, his eyebrow raised.

" _We_ won't be," his former Master replied. "But I know someone who can. Have you ever heard of the Nightsisters?"

Obi-Wan groaned, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "Please don't tell me we have to go to Dathomir. . ."

"Would someone please fill me in. I seem to lack a great deal of information here," Qui-Gon intervened, before Dooku and the young Master could enter an argument.

"The Nightsisters are a species of witches, who can use their Magick to do incredible things," Dooku began to explain. "Their leader Mother Talzin should be able to locate the anchor. Essentially, they are Dark-Siders, but if I remember correctly my Master had dealings with them before and. . . Let's just say, they should be inclined to help us against him."

"Sidious acquired his first apprentice there," Obi-Wan added and received an interested glance from Dooku. "The Mother wasn't happy about that. My theory is that the Dark Lord threatened her power and she didn't like it very much."

Dooku shrugged. "Well, it's giving us an advantage now. Hopefully, she will do what needs to be done to destroy him."

The young Master sat down and stroked his face. "I really don't like where this is going. But Dooku could be right. The Nightsisters can help us."

Qui-Gon gave him a nod. "But, that leaves us with a few more questions. How would we get to his signature? And what are we going to do after we've found the anchor?"

"We can acquire his signature through me," Obi-Wan replied, slightly pale at the notion. "If I let him out, his signature should be open for any spell the Mother wants to perform. As for the anchor, it needs to be destroyed."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Dooku said. "I am not sure how we can deal with an object of such power. It's our job to find that out before we put Obi-Wan at risk."

"Well, then let's not waste any time. I found a book on Sith Magic over there and considering what I've just learned, it could be the key," Qui-Gon said, trying to get his slightly anxious former Padawan to focus on the solution rather than the difficulties that lay ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

I must admit, it takes me longer and longer to do this. But here it is, the next chapter. I hope you're going to enjoy it.

Mistakes are all mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

After a long day of research, Obi-Wan was glad to be finally alone in his quarters. Their discussion and the prospect of willingly letting Sidious loose again was making him a bit nauseous. He also felt more exhausted than he should. It was always easy to look deep into Sith territory if you weren't directly affected by it. But in this case, knowing what each step of the way meant for him on a personal scale, it was hard to decide on the next course of action. Qui-Gon had felt that, too, and had been relieved when his former Padawan had succumbed to his exhaustion and left.

He slumped down on the couch and closed his eyes, trying to find some much-needed inner calm. A few seconds later he already felt he was no longer able to combat the fatigue in his body.

A shrill ring coming from his comlink startled him out of the fog of sleep just a few moments later. He took the ringing device and pushed the button to receive the call. "Kenobi," he answered, his voice still thick of sleep.

"Obi-Wan?" a male voice responded. "It's Bail. I hope I didn't wake you up."

The young Master sat up and smiled at the concern he heard in the Senator's voice. "Bail, no, it's all right. I was taking a nap, but it's almost dinner time, and Padme would have woken me anyway."

"I'm glad to hear that Padme is looking out for you, my friend. I remember that regular eating is something you are normally inclined to neglect," Bail responded with a laugh.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Yes, I am glad too. She really looks out for me," his voice was warm, but then it changed into a more official tone. "I assume your call isn't just out of courtesy as much as I wished it was, Bail." He felt that the young Senator was worried about something.

"No, it isn't," Bail responded, getting serious. "I was at the Jedi Temple today, and they informed me of the Council's decision to not treat you as part of the Order for now because of your latest adventure. They were careful not to use the word expelled, but it certainly felt like it."

"Well, we've known that would happen the moment I decided to rely on Dooku for support," Obi-Wan said, trying to sound unconcerned.

"I don't have to like it though. But there is a matter I would very much like to discuss with you. They assigned Master Windu as my new contact, and he told me that they want to attend a few open questions concerning the cooperation between the Senate and the Council. One of them is the Clone army on Kamino. He asked me to come with him to inspect the progress of this army."

Obi-Wan was surprised to hear that. Over the last years, he had pleaded with the Council often enough that someone had to check on the Clones and look for hidden orders that could lead to another Jedi Purge. They had always refused, claiming that they needed more information first.

"I think that's a good idea. Apart from Chancellor Valorum, no one has seen this army yet, and as it is created to support the Jedi in case of war, it's only natural that they want to see it first."

"Hmm, "Bail answered with obvious doubt in his voice. "I can't help but think that there is more to this. Master Windu told me he wants to check the design and the progress, but why wasn't this checked when ordering the army? Chancellor Valorum surely wouldn't have ordered it without involving the Jedi in such a decision. You never gave me a hint that there could be a problem with this army, but the look in Master Windu's eyes told me otherwise."

Obi-Wan had to smile at his friend's words. Bail Organa was always very perceptive. He had sensed that something was amiss, and he wouldn't let it go without an explanation. "Bail," he said, his voice almost solemn. "I need you to go with Mace. Please, set your questions aside for the moment. I promise you to explain everything to you soon. The time for it hasn't come yet, but I feel that it isn't far away. Trust me, when I tell you that the Jedi need a clearer picture of that army, and they need you to go with them because otherwise, the Senate would never accept this inspection."

He almost heard the young Senator swallow at that. "I will go with them, Obi-Wan. And I won't insist if you tell me not to. But promise me that you're going to tell me more one day soon. I am beginning to have problems to explain my unwavering trust in the Jedi to my colleagues, and they won't accept that my trust in _them_ is entirely founded on my trust in you as a friend."

Obi-Wan heaved a deep sigh, not sure he was deserving of this friendship. It strengthened his resolve that he had to be honest with Bail sooner rather than later. "I promise you. In fact, why don't you plan for a visit on Naboo after you have finished this mission, and we can talk about everything?" he replied having made up his mind in this instant. The Council couldn't punish him any more than they'd already done. Now was the time to come clean with his friends.

"I'd like that very much. Not only to talk but also to see how you're doing!" Bail said, and the sound of his voice proved that he was satisfied with this.

* * *

It took Dooku, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan a week to sort through the material, but in the end, it became apparent to them that there was no way to do what they wanted to do in one step and it was near to impossible without putting Obi-Wan at risk. Dooku was ready to discuss the possibilities; however, he knew that his former Padawan wouldn't even consider a solution that proved to be dangerous for Obi-Wan. So, he waited for Qui-Gon to leave them to approach the younger Jedi Master with his findings.

''I think we have to come up with a temporary solution, Obi-Wan," he began with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" the Jedi asked, looking up from the books scattered around him.

"I found something here," he pointed to a page and moved it over, so Obi-Wan was able to read it. "I could build a Holocron to trap him. It has been done before. But it doesn't kill him. We can only achieve that by destroying the anchor. However, we could drive him out while Mother Talzin locates the anchor."

"Which would be a relief," Obi-Wan replied. "I don't know if I can trap him again when he breaks through."

"Honestly, I don't think you could without using the Dark Side. Those are still _my_ shields that are holding him back. I also found plenty of shields that can be erected through Sith Magic that are even stronger. But. . ."

"Using Sith Magic requires Dark Energy. . ." Obi-Wan completed his sentence with a flat voice. He took a deep breath letting it out in exasperation. "Well, we knew that I'd have to cross the line to deal with him."

"With my idea, you wouldn't have to," Dooku replied.

"Provided that he doesn't succeed before we've built the Holocron you're talking about; I don't think, I have that much time left."

The former Jedi was horrified to hear this, but it didn't surprise him. He was however caught off guard by Obi-Wan's simple acceptance of the fact that the time had come for him to experiment with Darkness. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, knowing that this was still a significant step for the younger man.

Obi-Wan's eyes became distant. "Sure? About learning how to use Sith Magic? No, but I am sure about one thing, I need him gone, and I am ready to do what is necessary to make that happen. After what we've learned, he could just switch bodies and be back if we don't find a solution soon. I don't want that. I must be strong enough to contain him as long as I need to. I won't let him do what he has done in my former life. I. . . that's not. . . an option."

Dooku fought against a shudder at hearing the carefully hidden emotion behind Obi-Wan's words. He recognized the sensation instantly being a Sith Lord. The young Jedi was masking an incredible amount of anger. And who could blame him? The Sith within him felt drawn to it, wanted to revel in it, but at the same time, he feared it. What would happen if Obi-Wan decided to act on it? He could even surpass Sidious' power.

He was startled when the Jedi suddenly stood up and walked to the window. He crossed his hands behind his back and Dooku saw his efforts to remain calm. Then he turned around. "You need to teach me. Show me how to erect those shields. And we're going to build this Holocron so that we can banish him from my mind as soon as possible. Just. . ." he heaved a deep sigh. "Let us not talk about it for now. I need to come to terms with it before discussing it with Qui-Gon or Padme."

Dooku inclined his head in agreement. He took a book out of the stack before him and flipped it open. "There are spells in the old Sith language that you need to learn. That shouldn't be a problem for you. However, using the Dark Side is what you're going to struggle with and. . . If you don't want my former Padawan to feel it, we're going to need a strong Forcefield. I'm not sure, how I will be able to provide that."

The young man nodded and waved his hand. "Will that be enough?" he asked, and Dooku cringed instantly. He had forgotten how disconcerting it was when Obi-Wan hid in the Force. It was way too similar to what Sidious had done.

"I can hide us both," the young Jedi said. "It won't surprise Qui-Gon. He became used to it over the last few years."

Dooku gave him a nod. "Yes, that's sufficient." He shook his head. "I don't think that you can appreciate how extraordinary the things that you can do actually are."

"You would be able to do it too if you'd gone through a war and had to spend a few years alone on Tatooine like I had to. Now, let's see what you've got here." He reached for the book and began to read.

Dooku shook his head in disbelief. How could the Force give that man so much power and let him still be unaware of it?

* * *

To say that Kamino was a wet planet was an understatement if there ever was one. Master Windu had warned them that this would be the case, but Anakin hadn't expected something like this. This mission was starting to annoy him. Not only were the climate conditions tedious, but he was also bored. His interim Master and Bail Organa were tied up in endless diplomatic chatter with the Kaminoans while he was excluded. He wasn't used to standing by doing nothing **.** Obi-Wan had always involved him in every single detail of their assignments.

He paced back and forth inside the unrelenting white of his chambers, asking himself what he should do with himself. He'd been waiting four days for Bail and Mace to get any results, and it began to unnerve him. _'Well, maybe this is a lesson in patience,'_ he thought. He would just have to accept it and meditate. He smiled, almost hearing his Master's approval. Oh yes, Obi-Wan would be genuinely amused by the notion that Anakin was ready to see meditation as a solution.

He reached into the Force and let himself sink into a trance. It didn't take him long to let go of his surroundings and listen to the Force around him. For a time, he floated peacefully on the currents until he suddenly felt a disturbance. Reaching out to it, he began to see distressing pictures.

 _He was in the middle of a war. Countless Clone soldiers fighting against a droid army. The pictures matched the ones he already knew from Obi-Wan's memories. Suddenly the Clones stopped in their tracks and in the blink of an eye, they turned around and raised their weapons toward him.  
_

" _Run, Jedi," one of them exclaimed while they began to shoot. Deflecting their shots with his lightsaber he retreated, knowing he had to get out of there. He ran for his life, all the while fighting against the men, who should have been on_ his _side. He desperately tried to find a way out, when he suddenly stumbled over a cliff behind him._

 _He once again floated, and the Force was taking him away from the battlefield. His relief was short-lived when the picture of a volcanic planet appeared before him._  
 _  
"No," he cried out in despair. "Not this again!"_

 _A figure appeared before him, and resignedly he closed his eyes, hoping that he wouldn't have to live through this familiar battle again. But the Force didn't grant him the favor._

 _He opened his eyes startled when he heard the figure saying "You shouldn't have come here!" It wasn't the voice he had expected. He looked up, and the blood froze in his veins at what he saw._

 _She wasn't the girl he knew but grown into a woman_ _ **,**_ _her radiant blue eyes clouded with the distinct yellow glow of the Dark Side. It couldn't be. What was this? A vision? A mockery of his dreams? He didn't have time to follow the thought any further when she ignited her blade, a blade that was shining in a deep red._

 _Activating his own lightsaber, he tried one last time to prevent what was to come by saying: "It doesn't have to be this way. Please, Luan, listen to me!"_

 _She laughed at him, her features so different from the girl he loved like a sister. "Aww, poor little Anakin, you've done everything to prevent your fate, always being a good little Jedi. You thought that if_ you _didn't fall into darkness, the Jedi would be safe." She advanced, keeping her blade trained on him. "Tell you what. There is no way to stop the Sith from rising, not after my Master came into play, you must have known it. How could you not, considering how powerful a Sith he has become?"_

 _He frowned at that. What was she talking about? On instinct, he blocked her first blow, all the while trying to decipher her words. Her Master, who was he? The Sith apprentice they were looking for? He ducked when she made a hit toward his throat and closed his eyes briefly, focusing on the fight ahead. He gripped his lightsaber with both hands and began to respond to her attacks, fully merging with the Force. He felt her anger but needed to set his own feelings aside if he wanted to prevail in this fight._

 _With brutal force, she drove him back, and he let her, looking for an opening. He used the Force to throw parts of the iron structure at her, knowing that she always had struggled with distractions. Her rage drove her on, and it made her careless. She didn't sense when he loosened the bolts in the ground beneath her, and in between her strikes she suddenly fell, and Anakin saw a brief flicker in her eyes. It was sadness, but it was instantly consumed by newly emerging rage._

 _He took a deep breath, contemplating the irony of this._ He _would always be the one to fall into the lava in his dreams. But he would still survive. Then he felt that she had, too. Without further thought, he jumped. He landed on a platform in the midst of the lava river. He had to fight the lump in his throat at realizing what was to come._ 'Please, give me the strength to kill her and not leave her stranded, condemned to live her life as a machine like Darth Vader,' _he thought to himself._

 _The next moment the platform wobbled as she jumped on it, her lightsaber in attack position. "I should have known, the Jedi would try to take over," she exclaimed. "They strive for power just like anyone else!"_

 _Anakin shook his head. "You know this isn't true, Luan. How can_ you _of all people think that? Obi-Wan always told us what would happen if one of us turned. Don't do this!"_

 _She gave him a disbelieving look and then began to laugh loudly. "Obi-Wan? He died a long time ago. His word doesn't count any longer. Just accept it, Anakin. He tried his best, but there is no way to change the Jedi Order. They need to be destroyed. Don't die along with them. You are strong, and my Master wants to teach you as he taught_ me."

 _He snorted, not believing that she would propose such a thing. "I will never join you!" he exclaimed, and this time it was_ his _turn to attack her._

 _They fought blow against blow, their lightsabers crackling in the air. They were evenly matched, and Anakin began to wonder if this were a fight he would be able to win. Her strength was overwhelming, and he really had to struggle against her maneuvers._

 _He looked to the shore, knowing from his dream, how this battle could be won. He hesitated a moment but decided that there was no other way. With a Force push, he jumped over her reaching the shore without effort. He turned to her, hearing himself saying: "It's over, Luan. I have the high ground!"_

 _She gazed back at him, her eyes suddenly cold, a smirk gracing her lips. "You underestimate his power!"_

 _He was startled by her reaction, and before he was able to give her a reply, he felt something that made him shiver. He slowly turned around with shock_ _written all over his face. Her Master? He was here. . . .  
_

 _"No!" he exclaimed, his body trembling and sickness overwhelming him at recognizing the Sith. He fell to his knees and began to choke as the air left his lungs. "It can't be! Don't do this to me. No, no, no. . ."_

"Anakin!" He felt someone shake him, but he wasn't able to respond. His desperation over what he had seen was too much.

"What happened here?" he heard another voice asking.

"I really don't know. He must have had a vision. He is prone to Force-visions. Anakin, please come out of it! You 're safe!"

Windu? Relief flooded the young man at hearing the Korun-Master's voice. He was safe; it wasn't true. It had been a dream, a vision. He just had to snap out of it. Slowly he opened his eyes and the blinding white of the Kaminoan quarters made his head ache.

"Anakin," Master Windu said, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly. "Just breathe, in and out, and in and out. That's good. Just follow my voice. In and out. . ."

He did as the Master instructed, and it helped. After a while, he calmed down. It wasn't as effective as having Obi-Wan help him over the bond, but it did the job. Obi-Wan! "I need to talk to my Master," he said through clenched teeth, trying to fight the trembling.

Mace was surprised at this. "You know, that isn't possible. If this relationship between us is supposed to work, we have to find our own way to work through your visions."

Anakin shook his head desperately. "You don't understand. I _have_ to see him!" He grabbed the Korun-Master's tunic. "It's not just the vision. It's the future, and I need to speak to him!"

Bail Organa, who had stood silently by, while Master Windu had tried to deal with his interim apprentice, cleared his throat. "Maybe we should consider a trip to Naboo, Master. You told me that Dooku was the one who ordered the Clone army and we can't get the Kaminoan Prime Minister to tell us what we want to know. Maybe Dooku can tell us more, and Anakin could speak to his Master."

Mace closed his eyes briefly, his annoyance showing. "I'm sorry, Senator. But this is a Jedi affair. Technically, Obi-Wan isn't Anakin's Master at the moment, I am."

"With all due respect, Master. I accept the Jedi Council's authority in this. But wouldn't you agree that we need to go to Naboo anyway? You could send Anakin back to Coruscant to prevent him from seeing Obi-Wan, but it hardly seems like an ideal solution to leave him without guidance at the moment."

Anakin was speechless at hearing the Senator outwit Master Windu with his diplomacy. No wonder, Obi-Wan always spoke so highly of him.

The Korun-Master heaved a defeated sigh. "Very well then. Let's go to Naboo."

* * *

Qui-Gon was tired after nine days of research. Not only was it exhausting, but it also made him anxious to think about what all their findings would mean to Obi-Wan. Up to this point, they hadn't found a solution to get rid of Sidious that would guarantee his former Padawan's safety. What made him even more nervous was the young Master's attitude toward that fact. He was way too accepting of Dooku's ideas for Qui-Gon's liking. Additional to that he felt that they both were hiding something from him. It concerned him that Obi-Wan would do that. Even now he had stayed behind with Dooku, claiming he had to finish what he had started in the morning. However, Qui-Gon had noticed that over the last couple of days his former Padawan hadn't done much. At least not while Qui-Gon was in the room. It was evident that something was going on and it made him nervous.

He had fled to the gardens to find some peace and was surprised when he saw Padme approaching him. The young Queen had supported them substantially in their research, but she had done so mainly through her handmaidens. These last months of her reign took a significant toll on her because she had to prepare royal elections additional to her already vast duties. He couldn't tell if Obi-Wan had seen her more frequently, but he had hardly spoken to her ever since he arrived.

"Padme," he said with a smile on his face. "I haven't seen you around much."

She shrugged her shoulders resignedly. "I'm sorry Qui-Gon, but my duties prevented me from spending time with you. I haven't seen much of Obi-Wan either. Not that he would have told me much anyway. . ."

He felt her frustration and took her hand, trying to reassure her. "What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

She shook her head. "I really don't know, but I thought we were on the same page, he and I. Even after the Council practically banished him, we decided that his decision was right and that we would face the consequences together. But ever since Dooku arrived, he's reluctant to talk to me. He's retreating into his shell; the one I thought I had cracked a long time ago."

He gave her a nod. "I know what you mean. He doesn't share his thoughts with me either. The solution we're working on at the moment is promising but dangerous. He decided to pursue it without acknowledging the risk. I think, Sidious getting through to him as he did, was more of a shock than he is willing to admit. He would do anything to prevent this Sith from doing it again, even if it cost him his life to do so."

"What would we gain if he died?" she asked with tears glistening in her eyes.

" _We_? We would gain nothing. If our theory is right, Sidious would just move on to another body. And then he would kill that person. It's Obi-Wan, who keeps him in check at the moment. But I understand that he can't bear it any longer. He is unbelievably strong in the Force, and if Sidious were to take over. . ."

She gave him a look of disbelief. "You don't think that could happen, do you? I mean, he would fight, and I don't see him losing."

"He already lost once Padme. He just has to be in a likely weakened state, and it could happen again. I don't think any of us can imagine what kind of ordeal he's been through over the last few years. You asked what we would gain? I don't think this is about us. I am sure that he is starting to think about what _he_ would gain. He would prevent Sidious from using his power, and he would find peace."

She was shocked that the situation was that serious, and he could feel her fear for the man she loved. She shook her head in denial. "I won't accept that. There must be another way. This whole Jedi thing, you've got going on here, is starting to make me angry, you know. We are talking about _my_ future as well as Obi-Wan's. I won't lose him over this."

"Padme, if it comes to it, you need to let him go. It's _his_ decision," Qui-Gon said gently.

"Oh, don't you play the Jedi Master with me now! How can you even say that? All that Jedi philosophy doesn't help him. It just makes things more complicated. Instead of using all means to defeat that monster finally, he has to consider whether his actions will be accepted by the Council. And he's still doing it, even though that the Jedi have practically betrayed him. It's who he is, I can accept that, and I wouldn't take it away from him. But don't expect me to be fine with it. I am going to fight for him. And _you_ are going to help me!"

Both were startled when they heard another voice say: "Padme, I appreciate your concern, but you're directing your anger at the wrong person." Obi-Wan seemed to have been standing there for quite some time, and Qui-Gon asked himself how he could not have felt him.

" _Your concern seems to cloud your senses, Master,"_ his former Padawan replied to his unspoken question over the bond. Then he walked over to the young Queen, who was standing there with wide eyes. He placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "I promise you; I won't decide anything without first consulting you. I am really sorry that I haven't talked to you properly before. I needed some time to sort things out by myself. Come on, let's all sit together over there, and we shall discuss what happens next."

"That's probably a good idea," Qui-Gon supported him and moved over to a small pavilion placed behind the bushes they were standing by. It took Obi-Wan and Padme a few moments to follow him, and when they arrived Qui-Gon sensed that the young Queen was much calmer than before.

They sat down, and Obi-Wan inhaled deeply, gathering the Force and putting a silence-shield around them. "I've already told you about our plan to go to Dathomir," he started. "I am sure that this is the only way to find out where Sidious' anchor is located."

Padme gave him a nod, but Qui-Gon could feel her reluctance to accept it. "But that means you're going to let him in again, doesn't it? You'll need his signature," she replied with worry.

He squeezed her hand. "Yes, we need to do that. The Mother has to make contact with him to perform her Magick. However, I don't believe we can entrap him again in my mind after letting him out. That's why Dooku is trying to find a way to build a Holocron to trap him temporarily."

Qui-Gin looked up with curiosity, "Temporarily?"

"We won't be able to build a Holocron strong enough to hold him permanently. Only his anchor will have the power to contain him against his will. He is bound to that anchor. It is the key to imprisoning him as well as to kill him eventually."

The older Jedi's eyes widened. "You mean you've found a way to destroy the anchor?"

"No, we haven't, yet. But trapping Sidious in it will at least keep him from invading another mind," Obi-Wan replied, trying to keep his voice from trembling.

Padme had followed them silently, but now she shook her head. "What's going to happen when you let him out? Will you be able to resist him?"

Obi-Wan's eyes closed briefly at that. "I'm sorry, Padme. That's the dangerous part. Dooku and I have to drive him out of me so that his only way to survive will be to embed himself into our Holocron. We also have to prevent him from jumping into another mind. It will require a great deal of Sith Magic and Dark energy. Qui-Gon needs to trap him then," Obi-Wan explained.

"And how will I do that?" the older Jedi asked bewildered.

"A burst of pure light will seal the Holocron for now. It's also the only thing that will keep Dooku and me in check. Sith Magic can be overwhelming and can only be battled with Light Side energy."

"Is Qui-Gon strong enough to do that?" Padme asked with an apologetic look at the older Master.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "He might not be. But there are no other Jedi here to help us. So, we need to try."

Silence fell between them, giving Qui-Gon time to contemplate the consequences of what his former Padawan was proposing. "If I can't bring you back, you will be lost," he said gravely. "I'd have to fight you."

"You'd have to kill me," Obi-Wan confirmed his worst fear.

"I don't like it," Padme said. "Apart from the fact that you could die, I don't want you to put Qui-Gon in this situation."

Suddenly Obi-Wan's always present patience seemed to run out. "Well, what other solution is there? Leaving _me_ in this situation? Oh, let's do just that. Until I lose the fight and Qui-Gon has to kill me anyway, and Sidious is free just to switch bodies again."

She took his hand, and Qui-Gon felt him calm immediately. "I didn't say that it isn't a suitable plan, Obi-Wan. But we have to find help. Don't you think the Jedi will reconsider when you present them with this?"

Qui-Gon decided to step in then. "She is right. This plan is doomed to fail without additional help. It's too dangerous. I can't fight you both _and_ seal the Holocron. You must see this!"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "Then let's try to speak to the Council," he said, but it was obvious that he hadn't any hope that they would change their minds.

"I am going to talk to Dooku first," his former Master said. "And then I will contact Master Yoda. There must be a way to do this without taking such a risk."


	7. Chapter 7

It really takes me some time to come up with a new chapter... But I am continually working on it. Just be patient with me ;)

I hope you'll like it.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

After a dinner during which tensions had run high, Dooku made his way back to the lab, deciding to do some further research. He knew that Obi-Wan had told Padme and Qui-Gon about their plan today, and he hadn't liked the way the Queen had scrutinized him, and the fact that Qui-Gon didn't seem to be on their side either unnerved him even more than her disapproval. Didn't they understand that they had to take the risk? Weren't they able to see how exhausted Obi-Wan was? He heaved a deep sigh and asked himself why it was that he could see the truth clearer than the young Master's friends. Sidious was so powerful, and it was astonishing how long the Jedi had been able to hold out. But now his endurance was at an end. Their plan was risky and having help from the Jedi would be desirable, but they didn't have much time left. The Council would just stall.

The air left his lungs when he suddenly felt a dark ripple in the Force. Without hesitating, he turned around and ran into the direction the disturbance had come from.

* * *

Dinner had been awkward, and Qui-Gon didn't stay longer than necessary. He left for his quarters and decided to waste no time to talk to Master Yoda. The diminutive Master had supported him in his decision not to execute the plan before they had additional support. He had also informed him that Mace, Bail and Anakin were on their way to Naboo. He had suggested that Mace should prepare a report for the Council to persuade them to help Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon leaned back contently. He was confident that he had convinced the ancient Master that they needed to do something. He had even sensed Yoda's exasperation at the Council's actions.

Suddenly he felt overwhelming Darkness coming over the bond with his former Padawan. Before he was able to close it, the Dark took hold of his mind, and he was choking, trying to get air, while a firm grip was strangling him.

* * *

Glad to be finally in his quarters, Obi-Wan sank down on his knees, knowing that he really needed to sort things out. He couldn't blame Qui-Gon and Padme for their objections. But sometimes it was as if they didn't understand the urgency of the situation. While they tried to find a solution, he was losing his strength, and he didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold out. He felt the Force pull him into meditation and gratefully let himself sink into a trance. Everything was peaceful, and he smiled at the warmth that was enveloping him. It had been some time that he had experienced this state of mind, and it would go a long way to help him against Sidious.

 _"No, it won't, my Obi-Wan,"_ he heard the Dark Lord's voice, not muffled by any shields. Desperately he tried to pull out of his meditative state, but he couldn't escape the secure grip of the Darkness.

 _"You thought you could drive me out? You're using Dooku to beat me? How naïve are you? You think my apprentice would be strong enough to defeat me? No, my dear, you are mine, and now you will feel how powerful I am."_

On instinct, Obi-Wan closed his bond to Anakin. The Darkness was too intense; he couldn't fight it. But when he tried to do the same with his connection to Qui-Gon, he realized that the Sith Lord was already there.

 _"I hoped you would come to your senses, but the Jedi have too strong a hold over you. You even defend them now. But I have other means to turn you. Just watch your Master die!"_ The picture of a choking Qui-Gon appeared before Obi-Wan, and it took all his strength not to cry out in despair. He gathered the Force around him and said with a firm voice: "What do you want?"

 _"I want you! I want to possess you! I want us to conquer the Galaxy together!"_

The young Master took a deep breath. "Then let him go!"

 _"No, I am tired of waiting, and you need to be punished. You need to learn your place!"_ The Sith Lord's rage was all consuming, and Obi-Wan struggled to remain calm.

"If you kill him now, you will lose every chance of turning me. You are in my head; you know what I am feeling; just look!"

He felt Sidious' hold over the bond loosen slightly, and the next moment Obi-Wan closed it firmly.

* * *

A moment before he was losing consciousness, the grip of Darkness was suddenly gone, and Qui-Gon was able to breathe again. It took him a few minutes to realize what had happened. Sidious! Obi-Wan! Fighting the rising panic, he stood up and rushed over to the young man's room with Force-enhanced speed.

* * *

When Dooku entered Obi-Wan's quarters, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The young Master was kneeling on the floor, and Dark Side energy was swirling around him. The Force manifested in a storm-like sensation, and Dooku had trouble moving forward. A voice was warning him to come near, and he knew it was the voice of Sidious.

Before he was able to decide what to do, Qui-Gon was behind him. "We need to help him!" The Jedi Master cried out, and Dooku had to grab his tunic to prevent him from just storming in.

"Wait! We can't just rush in like this. The fight is taking place in his mind. He is the only one who can take the lead in this. Think about what damage we could do!"

* * *

 _"How dare you?"_ The Sith Lord began to seethe when he realized he was tricked. _"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now!"_

Obi-Wan stayed calm, knowing what he had to do to win this fight for now. "You could have done so long ago, but you haven't. That means you still have a purpose for me."

 _"Yes, but you're not fulfilling your purpose at the moment,"_ Sidious answered, and his grip turned to Obi-Wan, trying to choke _him_. _"I don't have any more use for you, but I need your body. I will crush your consciousness, and your friends can watch me conquer the Galaxy wearing your face!"_

The young Master tried to get air, but the Dark Lord was holding him firmly. Fighting hard not to let fear get in the way, he began to draw on the Dark energy swirling around him and murmured a string of words.

 _"Stop!"_ the Sith Lord cried out, and his sudden panic added to the energy around them.

" _Help me!"_ Obi-Wan sent over the bond with his former Master; then he focused solely on trapping Sidious into a far corner of his mind again.

* * *

"He's using Sith Magic to push him back," Dooku exclaimed, and the next moment Qui-Gon heard Obi-Wan cry out for help over the bond.

"What do I need to do?" he asked and moved toward his former Padawan.

"The darkness overwhelms him. You have to battle it with light," his former Master instructed, and Qui-Gon began to concentrate.

* * *

The storm of Darkness around Obi-Wan began to engulf him, and he took all of it in, his body trembling at the unusual sensation. It was incredibly powerful, and it took him just a blink of an eye to close the shields around Sidious. The last thing he heard was a chuckle accompanied by a few words that made him shiver. _**"**_ _I knew you would be exceptional."_ Then the Sith Lord was silent.

But the fight was far from over. The young man felt the dark energy spreading into every vein of his body and with it came a sense of strength he hadn't experienced before. _That_ was the way to defeat the Sith. No Jedi technique had ever trapped the Dark Lord that efficiently.

He always had been anxious to let Darkness rule his actions, but now he started to ask himself if that was right. Why should he refuse this power, the power to get rid of Sidious, the power to free the Galaxy from this threat once and for all? He took a deep breath and examined the cage he had built around the Sith. If he were to let him loose again, he should be able to kill him.

 _"Stop!"_ he heard a voice in his mind far away. Bewildered, he tried to locate it _. "Concentrate on my voice, and come back, Obi-Wan,"_ the voice was commanding, and with it came a wave of Light that hurt his head.

 _"Why would I do that?"_ he asked and tried to shy away from the Light.

 _"Because deep in your heart, you know that this is wrong. Come back to me, Padawan!"_ He turned around and saw Qui-Gon standing there, his hand reaching out to him. _"You have to come with me!"_ the Jedi Master pleaded.

 _"I can kill him, Qui-Gon,"_ Obi-Wan replied with agitation. _"Why would I pass such an opportunity?"_

Qui-Gon closed his eyes briefly in concentration. _"Because you're better than this, and because you_ know _better. The Darkness is deceiving you. There is no way to kill him. You must see it. You would just set him free again."_

Somehow, he couldn't deny his former Master. Slowly he shoved the wave of Darkness away, and when Qui-Gon added strands of Light around him, he saw the truth plainly. Suddenly the dark energy around him felt like he was burning alive. He gasped for air and desperately grabbed Qui-Gon's hand.

 _"Focus on Anakin and Padme!"_ The Master exclaimed, and he complied, filling his mind with the love he felt for them. Then everything went black.

* * *

The journey from Kamino to Naboo took way too long for Bail's liking. The two Jedi he was traveling with were both restless, and the young Senator was at a loss at what to do with them. Anakin was refusing to tell his interim Master what he had seen in his vision, and Mace Windu lacked any understanding of the boy's predicament.

Bail was really looking forward to meeting Obi-Wan. He was sure that the young man would be able to sort things out between those two. He hadn't been able to mediate their conflict. Even if Master Windu was able to realize that the Padawan was in an awkward position, having experienced an alarming vision without having his Master to deal with it, the Korun-Master had insisted that as the responsible Master at the time he had a right to know what was plaguing the young man. It was apparent that the Jedi Master was preparing Anakin for a permanent relationship with him, and the Padawan seemed to sense that. Naturally, he was rebelling, because he missed Obi-Wan and wanted him back as soon as possible.

He was startled out of his thoughts when the Jedi Master in question came into the galley with a frustrated sigh. "Another futile attempt then," Bail said and looked up from the couch.

The Master gave him a brief nod and began to pace up and down.

"Don't you think, it would be wiser to just act with a bit more understanding of Anakin's situation? I mean, you haven't been very successful with playing the strict Master," Bail tried one more time to reason with the Korun-Master.

The expression on Windu's face changed to incredulity at this forthcoming comment. He wasn't used to being criticized by a civilian, but Bail wasn't intimidated by that. He had come to learn enough about the Jedi over the last few years, and while he respected their ways, he never lost sight of their flaws either. In his opinion, they still lacked a certain amount of compassion, and this conflict was proof of that.

"I really don't know what you mean," Master Windu responded, surprising the Senator. He had expected a dismissal.

"Anakin's situation is difficult. He just had a disturbing vision, and his first instinct is to turn to his Master. But he isn't here, and instead of accepting his predicament you're pressuring him."

Mace shook his head. "I want to help him. Everyone can see how confused he is because of what he saw. He isn't ready to deal with these things on his own."

"Oh, I understand that. But you don't give the young man the impression that you want to help him. You are trying to put _your_ place in his life over Obi-Wan's role, and the poor boy is insecure about your motive."

"I don't understand," the Korun-Master replied, and Bail had the impression that he was developing a real interest in what he had to say.

"Yes, that's the problem, and Anakin can feel that. You're not _talking_ to him; you're giving orders. He feels that he's doing right by his Master by not telling you. Now, I am not sure _why_ he would think that. But as long as he does, you won't get anything from him. The only thing that is happening right now is you doing a lot of damage to your mutual relationship."

"He shouldn't act out of loyalty to Obi-Wan but do what he has to do as a Jedi," Mace stated, but even to him it sounded shallow.

"Master Windu, I know this isn't my place. The Council's decisions are a Jedi affair, but excuse me when I must ask you this. This boy just witnessed how you rejected his Master who desperately needed help. You even expelled him. . ." He held up his hand when the Korun-Master moved to protest. "You can call it whatever you want, it sure feels like expulsion. It certainly must feel like that for Anakin. Force, you even forbid him to contact Obi-Wan. In this situation, he has a disturbing vision. Whatever he saw, his reaction tells me that the Dark Side was involved. And you expect him to trust you? Added to that you're talking to him as if he has to choose between you and the man he trusts and loves. No, I don't believe, that this can work." Bail took a deep breath, waiting for the reaction that was sure to come now. He was aware of the fact that he had overstepped his boundaries entirely here.

Master Windu closed his eyes in concentration, and Bail had to fight a smile. He knew this expression too well. It was the same one, Obi-Wan took on when communing with the Force.

The Korun-Master gave him a nod. "I must admit, Senator, that your honesty surprises me. But I think you could have a point. The Force surely encourages me to follow your advice. So, I have to thank you." He turned around suddenly, his eyes widening.

"What's wrong?" Bail asked as the Master bolted out of the door.

"Anakin. . ." Mace responded, and the next moment he was already gone.

Bail followed him swiftly. When he arrived at the Padawan's quarters, he was greeted by the same image he had seen on Kamino. Mace was kneeling beside Anakin, trying to calm him down. One more vision?

"Master!" Anakin cried out, and Bail knew he didn't speak to Mace but was calling out for Obi-Wan.

The Korun-Master seemed to fight with something too, placing his hand on his temples in pain.

The Senator moved toward them and shook the Councilor's shoulder slightly. "Master Windu, can I help?"

Mace looked up and shook his head. "It's Obi-Wan. I felt a wave of Darkness, but it's gone now."

"He closed the bond," Anakin said flatly, his exhaustion evident. "Sidious must have broken through his shields again. It was terrible."

It made Bail shiver. He just hoped that his Jedi friend was all right.

* * *

Padme was on her way to Obi-Wan's room, determined to make things right between them. She had loathed the moment he had left after dinner, knowing that he couldn't cope with her and Qui-Gon's disapproval any longer, and she was convinced that he needed their support more than ever. She was struggling with her fear for him, but he had taught her a long time ago not to let fear dominate her actions. He had counted on that when he had revealed his plans to her. But in the end, her emotions had prevented her from doing the right thing. Even worse, she had known instantly that this was a mistake, and she hadn't done anything about the tension during dinner, giving him the impression that Dooku was his only support.

She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard Qui-Gon and Dooku shouting. Alarmed, she opened the door and felt the air leaving her lungs at what she saw. Obi-Wan was lying motionless on the ground, while Qui-Gon was leaning over him, trembling with apparent exhaustion. Dooku was standing over them, his face frozen in shock.

She briefly closed her eyes trying to fight her anxiety. Obi-Wan was alive. She didn't know how she could be so sure about it, but she was. Without hesitation, she moved forward, realizing that the men in the room somehow couldn't act. She knelt beside the young Jedi and noticed with satisfaction that he was breathing. Granted it wasn't his usual steady breathing but a slightly disturbed one, interrupted by an occasional shudder. She looked up to Dooku, who seemed to have gathered himself now. "Go get a medic! My handmaidens will be able to help you," she said with a voice that brooked no argument.

He gave her a nod and after a moment he was gone. She took Obi-Wan's hand and squeezed it, hoping he would be able to feel her support in his state. Then she gave Qui-Gon a look to check on him. The older Jedi was holding his head in pain, but apart from that, he seemed all right. "What happened here?" she asked, hoping that Qui-Gon would be able to answer.

He took a deep breath, and began to explain, "Sidious. . . He attacked me through our bond. Somehow, Obi-Wan saved me, but he had to use Sith Magic to push him back."

She held her breath, squeezing the young man's hand even firmer.

"It was terrible, Padme," the Jedi Master said, fighting to get his emotions under control. "He was consumed by Darkness. I had to pull him back."

She felt Obi-Wan starting to tremble, and his hand was getting cold. "Give me the blanket over there," she said, and Qui-Gon complied handing it to her. Carefully she wrapped it around the young Master with difficulty, because he was suddenly gripping her hand with desperation. She hushed him, stroking his face to calm him down. "I am here," she said, her voice steady. "Everything will be all right." She gave Qui-Gon a pointed look, and it seemed to shake him out of his state of shock. He took the young man's other hand and closed his eyes in concentration. She assumed that he was trying to soothe his former Padawan through their bond and just a moment later the trembling lessened. Obi-Wan took a shuddering breath, and then he opened his eyes, looking at Padme, apparently trying to focus.

She smiled at him and leaned down, kissing his forehead. "Hello there," she said, fighting her tears of relief.

He whispered a faint, "Hello," back at her and squeezed her hand briefly. Then he turned his head to his former Master, and the grateful shimmer in his eyes told her that he had just thanked him telepathically for helping him.

"You're welcome, my Padawan," Qui-Gon confirmed that to her. "I'm just glad that you're all right. You scared us for a moment there. "

"A medic should be here any minute now," Padme told them, her voice regaining strength.

Obi-Wan tried to move up at this, but she prevented him from doing so. "You have to stay put," she said sternly. "You're still in shock, and I want you checked out before you move."

Qui-Gon chuckled, and she gave him a questioning glance. "Oh, he says he is all right," the Jedi said. "But he won't fight you when you're bossy." It earned him a reproachful look from his former Padawan, but it made Padme laugh.

"You shouldn't," she said with a raised eyebrow. "And the fact that you can't talk properly yet should be reason enough to take it slowly."

He gave her a resigned nod, and replied in a raspy voice, "I can talk. It's just very exhausting to do so."

"Well, then don't do it," she told him and shook her head in exasperation. "You 're not all powerful, you know."

At this moment, the medic arrived followed by Sabe and Dooku. Padme waved him over to check on the Jedi. After a few minutes, he looked up and gave the Queen a satisfied nod. "He is in shock, but he should recover quickly. We should get him to bed. A good night's sleep will help."

Qui-Gon stood up and motioned Dooku over to help him do as the medic suggested.

Meanwhile, Padme thanked Sabe and the medic. Then she returned to Obi-Wan's side instantly.

Dooku still seemed rattled by what he had seen, and as she realized that the former Jedi wasn't ready to leave yet, she turned to Qui-Gon, "Why don't you two sit down over there while I order some tea."

The older Jedi shook his head. "No, we're going to take our tea in my quarters and leave you two alone. I am sure Obi-Wan can use the rest, and you should stay with him." Without waiting for her reply, he took Dooku with him and left.

The moment they were gone, Obi-Wan let out a relieved sigh and moved to sit up on his bed.

She shook her head. "I told you. . . ."

"I am all right, Padme," he replied, his voice soft. "I just need to rest. But I want to enjoy your company for a while if you don't mind."

She smiled and moved closer to him. He placed his arm over her shoulders and pulled her toward him, apparently looking for her warmth. She was more than happy to lend it to him.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Bail, Mace and Anakin arrived on Naboo. Qui-Gon informed them about what had occurred the evening before, and they were relieved to learn that Obi-Wan was recovering for now.

Mace was eager to discuss their further proceedings with Qui-Gon, while Anakin took over Padme's place at Obi-Wan's bed. The young Queen had left reluctantly and was now having breakfast with Bail. She told him how Obi-Wan had used the Dark Side to push Sidious back and that Qui-Gon was concerned that his former Padawan had been a bit too fascinated by the power he had wielded in that instant.

Bail had to admit that most of the time he wasn't able to grasp the concept behind the separation of the two sides of the Force. For him, it was a truth of life that good and evil existed in all things, and he noticed that the young Queen had similar views. He voiced his difficulties to her, and she gave him a nod.

"I am struggling with their views, too," she confirmed his assumption. "I can't condemn Obi-Wan for using Dark Side techniques to deal with Sidious. It was obvious how much he was struggling with the constant voice in his mind. After having him pushed back yesterday, he was exhausted, but I've never seen him that content ever since Sidious has invaded his mind. Why should it be wrong to do that?"

Bail thought this over. "Qui-Gon once told me that a Jedi has a responsibility not to use the Dark Side because of the damage he could do when being consumed by it. But sometimes, I wonder if the Jedi reject everything remotely Dark out of fear. How can they make an actual choice, if they do not know the other side? How can they fight the Dark, if they don't know what it does to someone who is using it?"

"They can't," Padme stated. "They aren't equipped for this fight. They let their fellow Master struggle with his problem over years until he couldn't bear it any longer. I am certain that their instincts told them that they wouldn't be able to help him with their means. And now? He really needs their support to do what is necessary, and the only one who stands firmly on his side is Dooku. Their fear is stronger than their need to solve this problem. They make this even more difficult for Obi-Wan."

"Well, if they decide not to help him, we must do it in their stead," Bail said with determination. "I won't stand by and watch my friend suffering any longer."

She heaved a deep sigh. "I am with you in this. But there are things we just can't do. We don't have a bond with him as Qui-Gon does. We can't reach him when he is consumed. We need the Jedi to anchor him in the Light."

He shook his head at that. "I don't believe that. You can't talk with him over a bond, but he feels you. Force, he even is able to read _my_ mind occasionally. You and your love can anchor him, and if Qui-Gon is willing to help, I am sure we will be able to do this."

His words seemed to give her the confidence she didn't have before. Determined she stood up. "You're right," she said and turned to leave. "I am going to make a few arrangements to prepare my departure. I stood by long enough. It's time to get involved,"

He gave her a smile; this was the woman, Obi-Wan had fallen in love with. If the Council-members weren't supporting the young Jedi, Padme would do so on her own.

* * *

Mace Windu was shocked to hear about Sidious' invasion of Obi-Wan's mind. But he was even more agitated by the plan Dooku was presenting him with now. After Qui-Gon had barely been able to pull Obi-Wan back from the Darkness the evening before, the former Jedi proposed that they let the young man take an even higher risk. He listened incredulously to Qui-Gon detailing the plan.

"Obi-Wan had to use an incredible amount of power to push Sidious into a mental cage," the older Master analyzed at the end of his explanation. "I don't think that he will be able to push him out on his own. He is going to need Dooku's help. Which makes it mandatory to have someone help me anchor them both, as well as a pair of Jedi who traps Sidious in the Holocron." He gave the Korun-Master an expectant look, hoping for his support,

Mace shook his head. "Let me get this straight. You're suggesting that we help him push Sidious out, making not only him vulnerable but all of us?"

"Well, I don't see another solution, Mace," Qui-Gon replied softly.

Mace gave him a disbelieving glance. "I can't believe we're even discussing this. I was able to feel how far Obi-Wan was gone yesterday, and you want to push him even further? Why would we do this?"

Dooku gave him a snort. "Why?" he asked, not able to hide his exasperation any longer. "I can tell you why. Because if we don't do this now, Obi-Wan will crack someday soon. Your precious Jedi Master has reached his limit. He is slowly breaking from the inside. You think that his shields prevented Sidious from doing any damage over the last three years. But you're wrong. He kept him out, but my former Master had years to linger in his mind, doing anything he wanted. Do you really think that would be without consequences? He created enough fault lines to break him. He just needs an opportunity, and as time progresses, it will be more exhausting not to grant him one. So, if you want to keep your price, you have to shove aside your dogmatic views for once and do something!"

Mace was startled at Dooku's raised voice. But he wasn't convinced that easily. "And why would _you_ be so hell-bent on helping him?"

That earned him an eye-roll from the former Jedi. "Oh, we're back to this discussion then. I thought we had established the fact that I am on Obi-Wan's side. But to give you one more reason, I am not keen on having Sidious back, and I surely do not want him back within a Jedi who has Obi-Wan's powers. No, Master Windu, this Galaxy isn't prepared for a Sith like Sidious with Obi-Wan's exceptional strength in the Force!"

Mace eyes widened at that. "You mean, he really could take over?"

Qui-Gon closed his eyes in concentration, then he stated calmly, "He _will_ take over. And it won't take him long. Dooku's right. He just has to get out one more time. He already tried yesterday, and it was only thanks to our research into Sith Magic that Obi-Wan was able to prevail. You have to reconsider how you're dealing with this. The Council has to determine whether they want to help us or not. I made up my mind, and I am sure I will find several Jedi to support us. I won't stand by and watch while my former Padawan continues to suffer from this."

Mace swallowed thickly. Then he gave them an accepting nod. "I am going to discuss this with Master Yoda and the Council. But," his gaze shifted to Qui-Gon, "you must promise me that we're going to leave Anakin out of it. I know that Dooku here thinks that the boy's bond with his Master can help us. I don't want my Padawan involved in this. He is too young to stand up against someone like Sidious."

Dooku raised his eyebrows. "Last I checked Anakin was Obi-Wan's Padawan, and you're right; I am convinced that a bond of such power would help a great deal in anchoring not only Obi-Wan but also Qui-Gon. So, why don't we let Anakin and his Master decide what to do?"

"Because Obi-Wan trusted me to take his place as Anakin's Master while he is dealing with Sidious. He did that to protect the boy, and I am keeping my promise to him."

Qui-Gon huffed out an annoyed breath. "Will you two stop it? Let's talk to Obi-Wan and Anakin about this. In the end, we need to decide what's best for both. And I doubt that my former Padawan will do anything that proves to be a risk for the boy, Mace."

* * *

When Obi-Wan slowly came awake, he felt his Padawan's presence nearby, and a faint smile appeared on his face. He opened his eyes and saw Anakin watching him.

"Good morning, Master," the boy said with a brilliant smile on his lips. "You look better than expected."

Obi-Wan chuckled and moved up, gratefully taking the cup of tea his Padawan handed him. "Good morning, Anakin," he replied and took a sip. "I haven't had such a good sleep in a long time." He gave the young man a scrutinizing look. "Well, the same doesn't apply to you, I guess."

Anakin shook his head, and his face dropped. "No, Master," he shifted uncomfortably, and Obi-Wan took his hand, squeezing it with reassurance. "Tell me," the Master said with a soft voice. "What happened?"

It was apparent that Anakin struggled with his words and Obi-Wan waited patiently for him to begin. "I. . . It was a vision I had, Master," the young man finally spoke up. "It was terrible! I. . . Uhm. . . I was on Mustafar . . ."

"I'm sorry," his Master said, sure that he already knew what was coming. "Sounds more like a nightmare than a vision."

"No," the boy replied with vehemence. "It wasn't like that. I. . . It's. . . I mean, this time it was _me_ fighting the Sith, not you."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Who were you fighting?" he asked, his instinct telling him that there lay the problem.

"It was Luan. It played out exactly as we know, but instead of you and me, it was Luan and me. And I was in your place."

Obi-Wan knew that this wasn't what had disturbed his Padawan so profoundly. He decided to wait until Anakin had revealed everything.

"In the end, her Master, her Sith Master I mean, came to her help. It was. . . It was you. . ." Anakin's eyes were glistening with tears, and he took a shaky breath. "Then you closed our bond yesterday, and all I could feel was this Darkness. I was so afraid!"

The Master gave him an understanding nod. "You thought your vision was coming true." He sighed deeply. Anakin shouldn't have to deal with this. But the young man had always been prone to visions, in his former life as well as now. Obi-Wan tried not to think about the fact that they often came true. He refused to believe that he would be able to fall into the Dark permanently. "Did you talk to Mace about this?" he asked, hoping that Anakin had taken the help he needed.

The young man shook his head. "How could I? They already expelled you because they fear what you do here. If I told them, that there was even the remotest possibility of you falling . . ."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan stated firmly. "You don't have to protect me. I appreciate your loyalty, but it is not needed if you suffer from it."

"I didn't suffer," the boy said fiercely.

Obi-Wan lifted an eyebrow at this. "You didn't? Well, it seems to me that you didn't sleep since you had this vision, and I am sure that Mace would not have taken it lightly that you weren't ready to share what you saw."

Anakin's lips lifted in a faint smile. "No, he didn't. In fact, we argued a lot about it."

The Master gave him a snort at that. "I can imagine. Anakin, he is your Master in his own right if I am not there. He is responsible for you, and he takes that very seriously. He could have helped you."

"He could?" Anakin asked, his voice unbelieving. "The way he helps _you_? What did he do to convince the Council to support you in this?"

"These are two different things. No matter what happens to me, Mace would never let his feelings about it prevent him from doing his duty toward you."

"How can I know that? You had to deal with all of this on your own for three years. He never even tried to do something. . ."

"I am a Master, Anakin; it is expected that I can deal with those things. It is not expected of you. Believe me, if anyone can help you while I'm not there, it's Mace Windu. He has his own demons to handle. He uses Vaapad to channel the Dark Side within him. He isn't the one who denies the existence of both sides of the Force. He just has to consider the Council to maintain his position. But if it comes to helping you as his Padawan, he would never reject you. He leaned forward and took the young man in his arms. "Apart from that, we can't know if what you've seen is true. Maybe it wasn't even _me_ you saw in your vision."

"But I _saw_ you. "Anakin replied his voice muffled by Obi-Wan's tunics.

"You saw my face," the Master said in a flat voice. "We discovered that Sidious could be able to take over my body. He tried it yesterday. Maybe you really saw _him_."

Anakin leaned back, shock over this revelation written all over his face. "How is that better? I still would lose you!"

Obi-Wan swallowed down the lump forming in his throat. There it was; written all over Anakin's face was naked fear, fear of losing someone he loved. All the changes hadn't done anything against that. What would the boy do if presented with the same choice again? He shook his head. No, this wasn't his former Anakin. This young man was still able to learn how to cope with the loss. He leaned forward and placed his arm around the Padawan's shoulders. "I understand, Anakin. Believe me, I do. I've lost everyone once, everyone I loved, everything that gave me purpose. But in the end, I was able to go on, because all these people, all these values, they didn't go away. They went on living in me, and it was my job to live on for them, to do what they needed me to do. . ."

The fear in Anakin's eyes was replaced by determination and Obi-Wan was relieved that he seemed to have reached him. This battle was far from over. It wouldn't be before the young man would suffer a profound loss. But they had come a long way in comparison to his former life.

"I still don't want to lose you," the Padawan said, but the overwhelming fear was gone for now. "At least not to this stupid Sith in your head."

Obi-Wan had to laugh, imagining how Sidious would react to that in his cage. He was well aware of the fact that Sidious could still feel, hear and see everything that was happening. He wouldn't make the mistake of underestimating the Dark Lord again. "Well, then let's work together that this doesn't happen, my Padawan," he said and was glad to see Anakin smile at that.


End file.
